Total Drama Action: Through my Eyes
by SapphireOtter39
Summary: The sequel to TDI: TME. Things will be different, such as Noah, Cody, and Tyler will compete this season, Heather is not bald, rather blonde, and Trent takes his and Gwen's breakup a little differently. No bad comments, please.
1. Monster Cash

**NOTE: If you didn't read Total Drama Island: Through my Eyes, Heather, Courtney, and Bridgette all look different. Courtney is bald now, wearing a wig that looks like her natural hair. Heather never got her hair cut, so she isn't bald. However, her hair got dyed instead so now she's blonde. Plus Bridgette's only difference is that she is now wearing a golden medallion on a leather chain with a sapphire polar bear head gem on it. She got this from Noah. Ivan is an OC I created. Enjoy.**

"On Total Drama Island, we had twenty two campers, a twenty third coming later into the game, competing for the prize of one million dollars! The winner was awarded this cash." Chris, the host of the all new season, Total Drama Action explained to everyone. "So today, fourteen of these campers are returning to the competition, to compete for one million dollars yet again. So, get a snack, because welcome to TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!"

Shortly afterwards, Chris and one of his assistants, Chef, were waiting at the bus stop for these fourteen contestants to arrive. The bus came twenty minutes later, and the contestants came out in this order. Owen, Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, Noah, Tyler, Cody, Geoff, Courtney, Beth, Lindsay, Justin, Trent, and Duncan. Right behind them came out another assistant of Chris's, Ivan. "WE WERE STUCK IN TRAFFIC FOR FIVE HOURS. YOU BETTER LET ME HAVE FIRST DIBS ON COFFEE TOMORROW MORNING!" He yelled at Chris in a Swedish accent.

Chris chuckled as he hopped in a large tour cart with everyone going on behind him. "Let's take a trip around this movie set! Welcome to the tour of Total Drama Action everyone! Please remain calm." Chris commented, and then looked at Ivan. "Want to drive?" He asked him. Ivan's response was an evil glare as he hopped on with them.

Chris showed everybody the cabins first. "Wait, THAT'S where we're staying, I suddenly miss the cabins." Gwen groaned.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get used to it." Chris lied, as he showed them the new confessionals. "These are your new confessionals, makeup rooms!"

**Confessional Starts**

Noah: I did NOT agree to this!

**Next Confessional**

Lindsay: YAY! MAKEUP ROOMS! YAY!

**Confessional Ends**

Chris then drove by a fancy stage. "This is where Gilded Chris Ceremony will be held! Your reward will be a Gilded Chris Award, as I like to call them!" Chris then pointed to the red carpet. "If you do not receive a Gilded Chris, you will walk the Walk of Shame and ride the Lame-o-sine."

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: The Gilded Chris? That's so corny! But I still want one!

**Confessional Ends**

As the tour was finished, a large roar erupted the area. "Seriously, Chris. Don't try to scare us." Noah told him.

Everyone looked up to see a robotic monster. Right then, everyone ran away terrified, except for Geoff and Courtney, who were making out. "What is that thing?" Tyler nervously asked.

"Oh, that is your first challenge. The last person to be caught by this robotic creature will be able to choose which cabin their gender will bunk in. So you might want to run away. Now." Chris said as everyone did what they were told.

Most of the campers teamed up into groups. Noah and Bridgette were one group, Cody and Tyler another. There was also Owen and Duncan. Beth, Lindsay, Trent and Gwen were all teamed up, and the final group was Geoff and Courtney. Heather and Justin were on their own.

"How do I get away from this thing?" Heather asked, running while doing so.

"Easy! Just keep running!" Chris replied.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Ever since I became blonde, I've been trying to be as smart as possible. Mostly because I don't want to end up like Lindsay.

**Confessional Ends**

The monster approached Geoff and Courtney, still making out. It then grabbed the two, and dropped them into the bounce house, not minding a bit.

Justin was rounded up next. Although, he was placed gently into the bounce house. Mostly because the monster was attracted to him. Geoff and Courtney even stopped making out to stare at him. "You're so gorgeous!" They both told him.

"Why, thank you!" He replied.

Beth, Lindsay, Trent, and Gwen were all running from the monster, who was gaining up on them. "This is the scariest thing to happen to me ever since I got my braces removed!" Beth screamed.

"You got your braces removed? Let me see!" Lindsay replied.

**Confessional Starts**

Beth: Yes, it's true! I put up with braces for eight painful years, but it was totally worth it! I feel like a new woman!

**Confessional Ends**

"Ooh! You look cute!" Lindsay told her.

Gwen looked terrified as the monster got closer. "Uh, guys, you might want to run faster!" She shrieked as Noah and Bridgette ran past them.

"Man, this thing is hard to avoid!" Noah yelled. "Let's go faster!" Noah and his girlfriend bolted past the group of four, only to run straight into the monster's palm.

"Oh crap." Noah said as he and Bridgette dropped into the bounce house.

Cody and Tyler were trying to hide from the monster, succeeding so far. "Yes! We can do this!" Cody told him.

Tyler examined the props around him and found a better hiding spot. "Hey, that spot looks better!" Tyler then ran towards the prop, but being the klutz he is, tripped right in front of the monster. "CODY'S HIDING BEHIND THE PROP!" He pointed towards Cody in fear.

This made the only people left Duncan, Owen, and Heather.

The monster went after Heather next, mostly because Duncan and Owen were nowhere to be seen.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Also ever since I became blonde, I've been trying my hardest to sharpen my senses so I don't become Lindsay. I've also limited myself to putting on one ounce of makeup every single day.

**Confessional Ends**

"AAAHHH!" Heather was still running away from the monster. But the monster eventually caught the recent blonde and sent her over to the bounce house with everyone else.

Duncan and Owen were behind a prop building, trying to hide. "Ha! Looks like we're the only two left!" Duncan told Owen, who was horribly hiding under a car prop.

That was when the monster showed up and swiped Duncan away.

"Oh no! The monster is out to get me!" Owen started to run over to the trailers as fast as he could.

The monster was able to get hold of him, but not lift him up. That was when it malfunctioned and dropped Owen, leading him to victory.

"Looks like Owen is choosing the guys trailer!" Chris announced.

There were two trailers. Trailer A was a normal trailer. Trailer B was a normal trailer that was smashed by the monster.

Owen thought long and hard and made his decision. "I choose the squashed one!" He announced, making the other guys mad.

The girls cheered and went into their trailer as another trailer was delivered to the guys.

"Hmm… Who will sleep where?" Gwen wondered.

Bridgette had an idea. "How about we draw makeup brushes? Taller ones get top bunks, shorter ones get bottom bunks, and the shortest of them all gets to sleep in the same bunk as Heather." She suggested.

Everyone grabbed a makeup brush and did the math. "I got bottom!" Beth called.

"I got top!" Lindsay bunked with her BFF.

"Bottom!" Bridgette held out hers.

"Top!" Gwen bunked with her.

"Aw, I bunk with Heather!" Courtney complained, as she was fixing her wig.

All of the girls said goodnight and slept after their first day on set.


	2. Alien Resurr-eggtion

After their first day on set, all of the guys threw a party that night. They were just about to doze off when Chris called them for their next challenge. "I hate that man…" Duncan said flatly as everyone got out of their trailers and onto the set.

"Ok, so today's movie genre is aliens!" Chris then pointed to the set. "What's going to happen is everyone will try to get an alien egg and avoid two aliens that will hunt you down with slime. First two people to make it back to the trailers with an egg will be the team captains and choose their team members. GO!"

Everyone ran out and split into different groups. These groups were Beth, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Justin as one group. Gwen, Trent, Noah and Cody as another group. Geoff and Courtney were making out, causing them to be a group. Although, they did try to join Gwen's group, but they all refused. Owen, Heather, Tyler, and Duncan as the last group.

Beth and Lindsay were gushing over Justin in their group, Bridgette being the only one focusing. "Guys! I think I found some eggs!" Bridgette announced. Lindsay snapped back into reality and checked for the eggs with Bridgette.

"Those might be eggs, I can't tell." Lindsay replied.

The group of Owen, Heather, Tyler and Duncan ran into a problem right away. Ivan dressed up as an alien caught them in their sight, successfully getting Tyler out first. "Ohh… Shoot me!" Owen cried. "I need to go to the bathroom really bad!" Owen got shot and was taken out of the challenge.

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: What the (Censored) is wrong with you, Owen? We could have had it! But no matter. I am taking Ivan DOWN!

**Confessional Ends**

Ivan aimed for Duncan next, who was constantly dodging the slime. "YOU CAN'T GET ME, BERGLUND!" Duncan chuckled as he dodged about every slime ball.

But that was when Ivan got clever and noticed the wall behind Duncan, which could make the slime bounce back. "Can you avoid THIS?" Ivan shot the goop at the wall, hitting Duncan square in the back of his head.

Heather got terrified as she saw that Ivan was going for her next. "AHH!" She started running away screaming.

Meanwhile, Geoff and Courtney were still making out. Their sucking sound was bothering the group of Beth, Lindsay, Justin and Bridgette.

"What is that sucking sound?" Lindsay was curious.

Bridgette needed to stay in the game. "Guys! It doesn't matter; let's just win this challenge already!" She told her team.

"But we can't focus with that bell of love ringing." Justin said.

Lindsay was just confused. "What does that mean?" She asked him.

Beth was tired of hearing the sound, so she went ahead and tried to find it. That was when she found the couple. "It's just Geoff and Courtney!" She told her group.

Little did they all know that Chef was creeping up behind them, slime in hand. "Well, let's see you all dodge this!" He cried as Beth, Lindsay, Justin and Bridgette all ran away.

Chef decided to chase them later and aim for the couple. After they got soaked in slime, they were still making out, even when Courtney's wig fell off from the slime.

Right when Chef caught the couple, Ivan was still chasing Heather, passing by the three. "NO! I REFUSE TO GET MY HAIR SLIMED!" Heather screamed.

"WELL, YOUR HAIR IS BLONDE. YOU CAN WASH THE SLIME OUT!" Ivan replied, Heather groaning.

Heather got trapped at a dead end, where Ivan got her out.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Last time I work with fart machine, criminal, and jock wannabe. UGGHHH!

**Confessional Ends**

Bridgette and Lindsay got to open the door, and led their group in. They couldn't find the eggs, but they kept searching.

That was when Lindsay encountered Chef.

"Oh, hi!" She waved to him, not knowing it was him. "Are you a bird? Sorry, but we're looking for alien eggs."

Chef then got her out with the slime and got the other three out simultaneously.

The last group standing after that consisted of Gwen, Trent, Cody, and Noah. "Hey, I think I found the eggs!" Trent said, taking the eggs out and handing one to each. "Let's go!" He said, letting his teammates go first.

Before Trent could leave, he felt something hit his back. It was slime that Ivan shot at him. "You're out." Ivan told him.

Trent noticed something on the ground after that. It was a limited edition necklace that belonged to Gwen. Trent had to get it back to her.

Gwen, Noah and Cody were all running now, Trent behind them. "TRENT!" Gwen noticed him. "You're out, right?"

"I am, sadly." He replied. "But I just had to return this to you!" He held out the necklace he saved for her.

"Oh gosh, I didn't even know that I was missing it!" She said as she put it on.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: Thank you, Trent. Really.

**Confessional Ends**

Thaw was when Chris threw a slime bomb at Gwen, getting her out.

Noah and Cody were the only two remaining, as they made it to the finish line with no green slime on them whatsoever.

"Congratulations, Noah and Cody!" Chris said. "You won invincibility, and you get to choose the members of your teams!" Noah and Cody high fived each other. "But here's the thing… You two will be on different teams." Chris also announced.

That got Noah and Cody upset as everyone got ready for the first ever Gilded Chris Ceremony.

At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, Noah and Cody got their Gilded Chris's first. After that, the bottom three was Geoff, Courtney, and Beth.

"I also forgot to mention…" Chris started. "That two people will be talking the Lame-o-sine today!" He gladly mentioned. "So the last Gilded Chris goes to… Beth." Chris tossed it to her.

Courtney started to stutter. "But… that's impossible!" She yelled as she put her wig back in place.

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: Here's who has to go tonight. (Imitates Geoff and Courtney)

**Next Confessional**

Noah: I think that last season before Geoff got into Courtney, he got attracted to Bridgette. MY Bridgette, so forget him! Plus, Courtney eliminated me last season, also. See ya!

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: There's a reason why we didn't let those two join our group. THEY MAKE OUT TOO MUCH. Preppy things make me want to puke.

**Confessional Ends**

"Any last words?" Chris asked the two losers. They just made out as they got shoved into the Lame-o-sine.

Walking back to the trailers, Cody glumly looked at Noah. "So, we're on different teams now."

Noah shook his head in disappointment. "Pretty much." He replied.


	3. Riot on Set

The day after the last challenge, Noah and Cody were woken up before anybody else, since they needed to choose their team members. "EVERYONE COME OUT!" Chris called as everyone came out.

Chris then made sure everyone got out, and explained what was going to happen. "Ok, so Noah or Cody will choose you to be on their team. They will pick a female first, then a male, and so on. Ok, Noah can go first!"

Noah made no hesitation with his first choice. "I choose Bridgette." He said as she came over and hugged her boyfriend.

It took a while for Cody to choose his first female. He wanted Gwen, but she was too busy talking to Trent, so he did something to try to make her jealous. "I choose the beautiful Lindsay!" He said as Lindsay came over.

"Hey! Don't make any moves on her!" Tyler angrily said.

"It was a friendly compliment!" Cody replied.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: The beautiful Lindsay? Seriously, Cody?

**Confessional Ends**

It was Noah's turn to pick a male. "I choose Tyler." He said.

"No fair, I wanted Tyler!" Cody whined.

"Too bad, I chose him first." Noah told him as Tyler came over to his side.

Cody looked around and chose a male. "Then I choose Owen." He decided.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S PARTY!" Owen cheered as he went towards his team.

Noah then made his second female decision. "I choose Gwen next." He said.

"WHAT?" Cody looked mad.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: THANK YOU, NOAH! Cody is a good friend, but I don't think I can stand being on the same team as someone who has an obsession over me. Again.

**Next Confessional**

Cody: I thought we were friends, dude! You already have your girlfriend on your team. Why did you have to take my should be girlfriend, too?

**Confessional Ends**

Cody had to think about his decision for the next female, but made a choice. "I choose Beth." He said. She and Lindsay were happy that they got the same team.

The only options Noah had for another male were Justin, Trent, and Duncan. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I choose Duncan." He said as Duncan went over to his side.

Cody knew who he had to choose next. "Trent!" He cheered as Trent went to their side.

The only players left for the choosing were Heather and Justin. "Since Heather is the only female left, I guess she's with us." Noah said as Heather went over to their side.

Justin made his way to Cody's side. "I guess I'm with you." He said.

Chris looked at the teams and smiled. "Ok, then! Noah's team will be known as the Screaming Gaffers!" Chris announced.

**Confessional Starts**

Noah: Screaming Gaffer? That sounds familiar. Why don't you just call the teams Bag of Dirt and Pile of Trash, if you want to be creative?

**Confessional Ends**

Chris then pointed over to Cody's team. "Cody's team will be known as the Killer Grips!"

**Confessional Starts**

Cody: WAIT! I was a Gopher last time. I guess it doesn't matter.

**Confessional Ends**

Chris then decided to announce the next challenge. "Ok, so do you see that pile of film supplies?" He pointed to the supplies. "You have to bring that stuff up a hill, make a set, and perform a scene that will make Ivan show emotion. Chef will give you the scene ideas."

Both teams went to their sets and got their scene ideas. "An old grandmother is about to pass away, and her children and grandchildren do everything to save her?" Cody read his team's scene.

Noah scanned his team's scene and read it out loud. "So a magical portal takes two friends to an unknown world, where they meet a bunch of crazy people, but the friend of the protagonist was going against him the whole time? Seriously?" He asked.

**Confessional Starts**

Noah: Where are the original ideas these days?

**Confessional Ends**

Both teams had to lug their sets up the hill first. Owen did it for the Grips, while everyone had to do it together for the Gaffers. When everyone got up the hill, they had to cast every role.

"Ok, so here's how it should go!" Cody made a list and showed it to everyone.

**Gladys, Dying Grandmother: Owen**

**Benjamin, Gladys's oldest son: Trent**

**Damien, Gladys's youngest son: Justin**

**Brittany, Gladys's oldest granddaughter: Lindsay**

**Lydia, Gladys's youngest granddaughter: Beth**

**Gideon, Gladys's grandson: Cody**

"SWEET! I'M THE GRANDMOTHER!" Owen said as he tried to find his costume.

Everyone agreed to their roles on the Grips and then went into costume.

With the Gaffers, Noah made up what he thinks the cast should be.

**Hamilton, Protagonist of adventure: Tyler**

**Phoenix, Hamilton's backstabbing friend: Noah**

**Carly, Phoenix's girlfriend who helps find Hamilton: Bridgette**

**BJ, aggressive gangster who lives in unknown world: Duncan**

**Victoria, Hamilton's first friend in unknown world: Gwen**

**Amber, young girl with a really bad cold: Heather**

"Wait, you're too sweet to play a backstabbing friend!" Bridgette told Noah.

Chris walked over and looked at everyone's cast. "Uh, guys, you do realize that we're only doing the climatic scene. So you might want to cut out at least two people out of your scene."

So the Grips only kept the roles of Gladys, Brittany, Damien, and Gideon. The Gaffers kept it to only Hamilton and Phoenix.

"Can I see emotion in any of these?" Ivan questioned.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: When Ivan said that, I bet everyone but me thought _wow, Peyton should be here, she should know! _Well, we don't need her to make Ivan crack. Plus, I'm glad I'm not acting in the play. My teammates wanted me to play a sick girl!

**Confessional Ends**

Chris made sure everyone was ready and decided to start the scenes. "Ok, so what can the Killer Grips do? ACTION!" He called as their scene started.

Owen was on a bed in a wig and a goofy dress, while Lindsay and Cody surrounded him, pretending to cry, tissues surrounding their scene. "NO, GRANDMOTHER! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO SO SOON?" Cody cried.

Lindsay had a puzzled look on her face. "Wait, this isn't my grandma! This is Oscar!" She said.

Owen's bed then broke in half. The rest of the Grips tried to fix it, except Justin, who decided to show himself off to everyone.

The Gaffers decided to go next. "ROLL IT!" Chris called to them.

Tyler and Noah were on the set, worried looks on their faces. "You wasted it. Our one chance to get out of this world." Noah said to Tyler, in between breaths.

Tyler glanced at him and stood up. "Don't say that, Phoenix!" He yelled at Noah. "There must be at least one more way we could get out of here."

"Do you mean the one other way that I can get out of here?" Noah said in a sinister voice while taking out a plastic knife. "Because you're done for…" He said as he unmasked his face in the shadows.

Tyler then started to shiver, tears starting to stream down his face. "Wait, so you're on my side still, right?" He asked.

Noah didn't give him a reply.

"You aren't, are you?" Tyler asked as he was acting.

Noah then chuckled at that. "Oh, Hamilton. You really are stupid like I thought."

Tyler then smashed the ground with his foot. "So you were AGAINST me the whole time? Some friend you are!"

Noah then started to point the plastic knife in Tyler's direction as the lights on their set got dimmer.

Chris checked over to Ivan, who was bawling like a baby. "THAT WAS POWERFUL! A CLASSIC INDEED!" He wiped tears from his face.

"Looks like the Screaming Gaffers won this challenge!" Chris announced excitedly. "The Killer Grips decide who you're sending home tonight."

At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, the final two who haven't received an award were Owen and Justin. "The final Gilded Chris goes to… Owen." Chris said as he tossed the Gilded Chris over, and Justin went into the Lame-o-sine.


	4. Nine Beach Blankets on the Shore

At the dining hall, everyone had bagels, scrambled eggs, and bacon for breakfast. "Aw, Justin's gone." Beth sadly said. "He would have made this bacon more enjoyable."

"He could also be good with facon." Lindsay suggested.

"Oh, right!" The two friends laughed.

Along with Owen, Cody, Noah, and Tyler, Owen had about ten bagels on each of his arms. "Bet you that I can eat all of these in less then five minutes." Owen told them.

"You are on, dude!" Tyler yelled as Owen started to shove them in his mouth.

Noah stopped the stopwatch at exactly 2:00 minutes. "Gosh, do those bagels have fiber in them?" He asked.

Cody went over and picked up the bagel label. "No. Just about 30 tons in ten bagels."

"GO OUTSIDE!" Noah, Cody, and Tyler yelled as Owen ran as far away as he could.

Trent was very specific about his food. He put nine scrambled eggs on his plate. He tried putting salt on them, but the salt shaker spilled salt all over them. "HA!" Duncan laughed at his misfortune. "Sorry for the as-_salt_."

"You know, its bad luck spilling salt." Trent told him as he flung the salt away, landing in Heather's hair.

"AHH!" She screamed, trying to scrape it away.

Duncan laughed at her as well. "You know, it won't look like you have dandruff or anything, because you're blonde now." He reminded her.

In reply, Heather growled at him as he took one of Trent's eggs and ate it. "Aw, I only have eight now." He said as he tried putting the pepper on, which also fell, making Duncan laugh.

Gwen came over and glared at Duncan. "Hey, third grade called. You're due back in class." She told him. She then took one of Trent's eggs and ate it. "There. You have seven now. An odd number again." She said, smiling at him.

Trent just flung the pepper back, this hitting Heather's nose, making her sneeze nine times. "Good work, Heather!" Trent told her.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: I've been noticing that Trent has been acting nuttier then usual. I mean, he's been obsessing over the number nine. What is that supposed to mean?

**Confessional Ends**

"Oh yeah." Gwen just remembered something as she took out the necklace Trent rescued for her back in the alien challenge. "I want you to have this. It's my way of saying thanks." She said.

Trent took it in happiness and wore it. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine." Trent said rapidly as he hit the charm on his head.

"Good morning, crew!" Chris arrived in his swimsuit. "Today, we're headed for the beach!" He said.

Lindsay jumped in happiness. "EEE!" She yelled.

Ivan angrily glared at Chris. "No, I am NOT doing that again. Remember the interviews at the Playas Des Losers?" Ivan never wanted to sweat like that again.

Chris then got concerned. "Oh, I'm so sorry, intern of mine. I meant to say, that we're going to a beach shoot!" He replied.

Every camper went to the set in their swimsuits, where it was freezing. Chris was wearing his parka, while Ivan was wearing his skiing outfit and his gold skiing medal, which he wanted to show off. "Ok, so this challenge is where you have to stay long enough on a surfboard without getting hit by a seagull being shot at you. Or if you lose balance. The choice is yours."

The campers were not happy at this challenge. The first to go up was Lindsay for the Killer Grips, smacking onto the backdrop.

**Confessional Starts**

Lindsay: Yeah, I can't balance. Ow…

**Confessional Ends**

Right after Bridgette went up for the Screaming Gaffers. Her surfing skills made her win, although she clearly had trouble due to the flying seagulls at her.

Everyone else went up. Although, the Gaffers won, thanks to Duncan punching the seagulls.

"Ok, Gaffers! You get a thirty minute head start at the castle building challenge next." Chris announced.

"Wait, are we going to a beach?" Ivan nervously asked.

"Not quite…" Chris replied.

A little while later, Chris and everyone else arrived to Camp Wawanakwa, where everybody was standing in the sunniest and sandiest spot on the island. "Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa! Who remembers the great times they had here?" Chris asked. In reply, everyone laughed.

Ivan angrily glared at Chris, this time wearing a blue and yellow soccer jersey along with black and white sweatpants. "Chris, you told me we weren't going to a beach."

"I never said that." Chris said. In reply, Ivan punched him in the face.

**Confessional Starts**

Chris: I totally would have fired the guy right there if he wasn't so popular among the fans. That's why I'm forced to keep him. BE HAPPY, IVAN FANS!

**Confessional Ends**

After the thirty minute head start was up, Chris turned over to the Grips. "Ok, you can start building your castle now!" He said without a care.

"OK PEOPLE, WE NEED NINE OF EVERYTHING!" Trent cheered.

Over at the Gaffers side, Gwen was staring at the Grips in confusion. "Why is Trent suddenly obsessed with nine?" She wondered.

Duncan went over to her and made a point. "Well, there's five letters in his name, four letters in yours."

This made Gwen's eyes bulge. "Oh my gosh, that's nine!" She said.

After the castle building contest, the Grips ended up winning for their Paper Mache idea. "Ok, the final tiebreaker challenge is a dance contest. You have fifteen minutes to choose your best dancer!" Chris explained.

In those fifteen minutes, Trent and Owen were in the woods. The same woods were all kinds of messed up stuff happened. "How is Gwen not impressed?" Trent asked him.

"Well, the girl is a species that always likes to win, no matter what happens." Owen told him. "So what you should do is throw challenges for Gwen, you know."

Trent liked that idea. "Owen, you can be really smart sometimes." He told him.

Owen then smiled. "Oh yeah. Your nine obsession is creepy."

"Ok, so which campers will be representing who?" Chris asked.

The Gaffers shoved Tyler out. "What? He's athletic!" Heather screamed.

"We choose Trent!" Lindsay decided.

Trent looked at Gwen and nodded at the idea. "I'll do it! But you have to say my name nine times." He said.

"Trent, Trent, Trent…" The Grips kept saying.

Both Trent and Tyler started dancing, when Trent tripped on a stick. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Tyler and the Gaffers win!" He announced.

The Gaffers were at their beach party, while the Grips were watching in guilt.


	5. 3:10 to Betrayal

**NOTE: All Gwen/Trent fans might hate me after reading this. Just a warning.**

It was morning on set, and the contestants were out in a heat wave, attempting to get cool. Cody was lying down on a beach chair sleeping, when his pet otter, Cinna, started to jump on him and roll around him.

"AHH!" He yelped. He woke up and noticed the brown fur ball on his chest. "Cinna, you're freezing cold, and wet!" He said.

Everyone started to stare at Cinna and wanted to hug the otter. Cody got an idea from this. "Ok, so if you want to hug an otter to keep cool, it will cost you five bucks!" He said.

Cody was rich after that. Well, he only made fifty bucks, but he thought it was enough. Right then, Chris ran out with a gun that fired blanks in his hands. "Well, we have a heat wave!" Chris told them. "Hey, how did that otter get wet?"

"We don't know." Cody replied.

Chris just ignored it and moved on. "So, I thought that it would be the perfect time for some time in the Wild West!"

The contestants followed Chris to the set, where a horse was in the middle of a target, a diving board towering it. "So today, everyone will be jumping on this horse from the diving board! What fun!"

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: (imitating Chris as a little girl) what fun! Right after, Duncan can take out his lighter, set the horse's tail on fire, and maybe we can GO AND-

**Confessional Ends**

The first to go was Gwen, who walked up and jumped off the board into safety on the horse's saddle. Next was Cody, who landed right on the ground.

Everyone else jumped off when the last one was Owen. He jumped off and landed on the horse, possibly killing it. "That's a tie!" Chris announced.

Ivan walked over and had water guns in his hand. "So the tiebreaker is a quick draw showdown?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Yes it is, my intern." He said. "So, choose your shooters!"

"WE CHOOSE OWEN!" Trent announced. Gwen looked curiously at him.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: First, it's the whole nine thing, now he's throwing challenges for me?! What has he become?

**Confessional Ends**

Cody glared angrily at Trent. "TRENT!" He yelled. "Owen is two hundred and ninety six pounds! He's an easy shot!"

Everyone glared at Owen, who somehow drank all of the ammo out of the water guns. "Sorry." He replied. "I was thirsty."

Chris angrily stared at him. "OWEN!" He snarled. "I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING EVERYBODY GET SOAKED, GOSH!"

Chris then took out cow udder hats and gave them to the Gaffers. Ivan took out cowboy hats and gave them to the Grips. "Ok, so the new tiebreaker challenge is for the Grips, or should I say cowboys, rope down the cattle, or should I say Gaffers. GO!"

Cody ran up to Heather and roped her up right away.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Yes, I'm still attempting to be smarter since I'm blonde. BUT THAT SUCKED!

**Confessional Ends**

Trent was trying to find a Gaffer when he clashed right into Gwen. "Hey, you can rope me, I don't care." Gwen said.

Trent then dropped his rope. "I can't." He said. "Let your team take the glory, I don't care."

Chris watched in shock. "THE GAFFERS WIN! Grips, choose someone to send home." He said as he walked off.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: Seriously, Trent? You couldn't rope me? I don't think I can keep this up.

**Next Confessional**

Trent: So I took Owen's advice yet again and Gwen's team won. I just hope that went in the right direction. If not, Owen will have nightmares tonight.

**Confessional Ends**

Owen was walking by the showers that Trent was in when Gwen appeared. Shocked, Owen hid behind a bush.

Trent walked out of the showers, fully clothed, as he saw Gwen. "Hey, Gwen!" He said happily.

"Trent, we need to talk." Gwen said.

Trent nodded his head as saying to move on. "Look, Trent. You're a great guy, you really are. But I'm not sure that I want a boyfriend who does everything for me. As much as I hate to do this, it's for your own good. We have to break up."

Afterwards, Trent just put his head down. "I understand." He replied.

Gwen gave him a warm smile. "Thank you." She said walking away.

"I understand that you just made a big mistake." Trent said right as Gwen turned her back, his head back up.

The rest of the Gaffers were walking about a quarter of a mile away, watching everything. "What? I broke up with you. You understand, right?" Gwen asked.

That just made Trent's face turn a little pink. "Well, I did all of this for you. I helped you out, threw challenges for your team. THIS is how you repay me?"

Gwen looked guilty as he went on. "Lately, I've been working my butt off just to make you see me as a perfect piece of toast…"

"So you're comparing our relationship to toast?" Gwen asked. "That's one reason why we're done."

"SILENCE!" Trent screamed at her, now his face turning red. "But lately, you've been treating me like dirt. Something on the ground that people kick all about, something nobody cares about. So you like being a (Censored), don't you?"

In horror, the rest of the Gaffers ran right behind Trent, the rest of the Grips (except Owen) following behind. "ATTENTION EVERYONE, GWEN IS A MAJOR (Censored) FOR REASONS EVERYBODY (Censored) KNOWS ABOUT!" Trent yelled in their faces.

That was when Owen jumped out. "Wow, what's happening?" He asked.

Trent coldly stared at him and continued. "What I'm saying is…" Trent then pointed at Gwen. "YOU JUST MADE THE WORST MISTAKE OF YOU LIFE, GWEN! NOBODY MESSES WITH ME! NOBODY!" He called her out as Duncan and Tyler abruptly took his arms and pulled him away from Gwen, who was almost in tears.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: What just happened? I never even raged at weird Goth girl that much.

**Next Confessional**

Cody: Yikes. Probably not the best idea to put them on separate teams…

**Next Confessional **

Bridgette: Oh gosh. Luckily, Trent's threatening voice is something I would never hear from Noah, who is perfect!

**Next Confessional**

Noah: Dude, seriously. You need to take a chill pill. The girl broke up with you, big deal. You can do something to make it up to her and everything will be all smiles again. Instead, you rage quit on her. That's something so low, that HEATHER wouldn't do it.

**Confessional Ends**

Back when the Grips were deciding who to vote off, Owen had to go to the bathroom, since he ate over forty cans of beans. "Ok, everyone." Trent, who calmed down, told them. "We need to vote off Owen." He said.

Lindsay stared at him. "Yeah, but you called out Gwen. No offense, but YOU should go."

"That's why Owen needs to go." Trent continued. "Yes, he's a obese ball of joy, but he gave me the advice to throw challenges for Gwen, which caused all of this to happen."

Cody looked at him. "As much as I hate to say this, Trent has a good point."

Trent then looked at his fellow teammates and moved on. "Ok, so it's agreed that we all vote off Owen, together. I _will _check who you vote off, and I will be our leader. Oh, and by the way, if Owen stays, this film lot will have to be evacuated by tomorrow." Trent told everyone.

Lindsay, Beth, and Cody all stacked their hands on top of each other. "We agree." They said.

At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, Chris had four Gilded Chris's as he smiled. "This was one fun day! Now, let's see who's staying in the competition!"

Chris threw the Gilded Chris's in this order. Cody, Beth, and Lindsay. This made the two still hung dry for elimination Trent and Owen. "So the final Gilded Chris goes to… Trent." Chris announced as Chris threw the award at Trent.

"Wait… but I can't go!" Owen said.

Trent glared at him and made a sign for everyone else to stand up. "Cody, Beth, Lindsay. Do you mind pushing Owen into the Lame-o-sine?" He asked.

"Not at all, Master Trent!" All three of them cheered as they pushed Owen inside the Lame-o-sine.

Owen then saw everyone leave, with the car door still open. "Bye, everyone!" He yelled at his former teammates.

Everyone on his team glumly gave him a wave. All except Trent, who gave him a wicked smile before he slammed the Lame-o-sine door on Owen.

Later that night, Trent took a trip towards the wall hill prop while everyone else was sleeping. Trent climbed to the top of the prop and took off the necklace that Gwen gave him. "Gwen… you just broke my heart. Do you know what you'll get for that?" He whispered into the night in a harsh tone.

Right then, he threw the necklace down the hill, letting it clatter onto the cold ground like a pin drop. "That is why I, Trent, vow to make Gwen the most miserable person alive once Total Drama Action is over. Who feels like dirt now, huh Gwen?" He said as he made one final laugh before walking back to the trailer.


	6. The Aftermath I: Gwen vs Trent

It was the very first aftermath show. Geoff, who was making sure his shirt had no wrinkles, and Courtney, who adjusted her wig, was sitting on a couch right below a monitor on a stage. This stage also had a large table in front, and a pair of bleachers, with the non returning contestants AKA the peanut gallery sitting on them.

"Yo, everyone!" Geoff yelled into the camera. "I'm Geoff, and this is my lovely lady Courtney!" He said as he pecked her on the cheek.

Courtney blushed after that. "We are coming to you live for the very first installment of the Total Drama Action aftermath!" She cheered. "This is where we bring you the best gossip out there, all about season two."

Geoff smiled at the camera. "Well, you might recognize me and Courtney from entertaining programs such as Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action!"

Courtney scoffed after hearing the names of those two programs. "Ugh, hated being on both of them. Mostly because I got bald in Island, and we both got booted first in Action for kissing!" She reminded her boyfriend.

"Well, kissing makes good TV, right?" Geoff asked.

In reply, Courtney moved on. "Ok, so let's introduce the nine stupid contestants who were too weak to qualify for this season! Wimps!"

Geoff cringed at this. "Yikes! Let's not get harsh here, ok?" He calmly asked.

Courtney pointed to the peanut gallery. "Ok, so here's our peanut gallery, Ezekiel, Sadie, Katie, DJ, Leshawna, Harold, Izzy, Eva, and Peyton!" She announced.

"Yes, can I just speak to Carl?" Peyton angrily asked on the phone. "MAN, WHY ARE YOU SO COMPLICATED?!" She angrily threw the phone at the audience.

Geoff slapped his forehead and moved on. "Ok, so we have text messages and phone calls from all over the globe, even live video chat, from fans who want their entrée of what's behind season two."

Courtney then remembered something. "Oh! Let's not forget our two very special guests for today, Justin and Owen!" Courtney cheered.

The big monitor then showed clips of Justin from his time on set.

**Footage Rolls**

Beth: OMG, JUSTIN IS SO HOT!

Lindsay: I agree! SO hot!

Justin: Why thank you! (Flashes smile)

Owen: Wow, if Justin was food, he would be pizza! NO! He would be chips and dip! NO! He would be… EVERYTHING!

Justin: OK…

**Footage cuts to another scene**

Justin: Ah… I love my new manicure. It really suits my hands, you know.

Noah: Well… since you're up, can you open the door?

Justin: Well maybe… OWCH! My manicure!

**Footage Ends**

"Well, everyone is attracted to him, mainly sharks. Please welcome Justin!" Courtney announced as Justin walked on stage.

He then flashed a smile before he took a seat. "Hi, hosts of this aftermath show who aren't as attractive as me!"

Geoff stared at him and gave him a question. "So Justin, how did it feel being the first one voted off of Total Drama Action?" He asked.

Justin got an answer right away. "I don't know. How DID it feel?" He replied.

Courtney adjusted her wig as she had to explain to Geoff that they were the first ones voted off. "Well, let's give Justin a game of Truth or Hammer!" She announced.

"What happens in this game?" Justin asked nervously.

"Well Justin, it's simple as one two three. You will be given a question, and if you don't give the right answer, a hammer will swing right at you!" Geoff replied.

That was enough to make Justin sweat. "Uh, I have a contract, so I can't dislocate anything. Especially my face, hair, arms, legs, hands, feet, fingers and fingernails, toes and toenails, anything in my torso area, and anything inside of me, even food, are considered model material."

"Well forget that." Geoff said disappointingly.

But this made Courtney smile. "Well, perfect time to get updated on all of our current couples!" She told everyone.

Geoff smiled. "Alright! So our couples are… Ezekiel and Sadie, Katie and DJ, Izzy and Owen, Noah and Bridgette, Duncan and Peyton, Lindsay and Tyler, and us!"

Courtney liked all of those couples and moved on. "Ok, so right over there is Sadiekiel and DKatieJ in a nutshell." She pointed to the peanut gallery where Ezekiel and Sadie were making out and Katie and DJ were talking to each other.

"What's DKatieJ?" Geoff asked.

"What? It's complicated to put DJ in a couple name!" She replied.

Geoff giggled. "Moving on! Duncan and Peyton! But how a shame it is that they are separated. But Duncan has Ivan!"

"SHUT UP!" Peyton yelled.

Courtney could not calm things down. "But the ironic thing is that the only two couples that are currently on the Total Drama Action set are Lindsay and Tyler, and Noah and Bridgette!"

Geoff nodded. "Yep. First there's the girly girl and the jock. Normal pairing, not a surprise. But Noah and Bridgette? I honestly did not see that one coming…"

"The super genius and the surfer girl. You would normally expect someone like Bridgette to go for someone like Geoff, but HE'S MINE!" Courtney yelled.

Geoff patted her back. "Fortunately for her, she was able to find love with Noah, who cared about her very much."

Courtney smiled, indicating that she liked the pairing very much, even if she did split them up the previous season. "That leaves our only couple to be Izzy and Owen! Don't worry, Izzy. Your man will be out here soon!" Courtney pointed to her as she clapped her hands.

Geoff smirked at those two words. "What do you mean it's our only couple? We have yet to talk about a certain former couple consisting of Gwen and Trent." He told her.

Courtney shot right up after hearing those names. "Yes! This is perfect feed to show before our next guest comes. Roll it!"

**Footage Rolls**

Trent: ATTENTION EVERYONE, GWEN IS A MAJOR (Censored) FOR REASONS EVERYBODY (Censored) KNOWS ABOUT!"

Owen: Wow, what's happening?

Trent: What I'm saying is… YOU JUST MADE THE WORST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE, GWEN! NOBODY MESSES WITH ME! NOBODY!

**Footage Ends**

"Yes, everyone." Courtney pointed to the monitor. That was just feed from the previous episode."

Geoff laughed at the moment. "Well, first of all, I have to say. What happened to Trent?" Geoff curiously asked.

Courtney smiled at her boyfriend. "Who cares, but we have this exclusive clip that was cut from the final version of the previous episode. Show it to us!"

**Footage Rolls**

Owen: But I thought we were friends, Trent!

Trent: You know what, you fat piece of (Censored)? You were the one who said 'Oh, throw challenges for Gwen, she'll love you for it!' Well, do you see what happens after that? THIS MESS! (Flips table over)

Owen: Trent, I'm really-

Trent: DON'T EVEN APOLIGIZE! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED TO THE GUY WITH A CHEESE CELLAR! HOW ARE YOU WELL LIKED, YOU WERE CLEARLY DROPPED ON YOUR HEAD!

Owen: TRENT, I SWEAR I WILL DO ANY-

Trent: SHUT UP! (Calms down) Just leave me alone, you automatic whoopee cushion.

**Footage Ends**

"Well, let's just welcome out our favorite oversized teddy bear, Owen!" Geoff yelled as the audience cheered.

Owen walked out with a sad look on his face. "Wow… that was harsh. I really don't know what happened to Trent, but I feel bad about it since I caused it."

Courtney smiled at that. "Well, don't feel bad. You might have caused a tiny bit of it, but at least you're safe."

"Yeah!" Geoff raised his arms in the air. "You are welcome to party with us anytime, dude!"

Courtney had a thought. "Just wondering for everyone out at the peanut gallery, who are you going for? Team Gwen or Team Trent?" She asked. "Because I go Team Trent."

Geoff was shocked at that. "WHAT?! But you saw the video! THAT was kind of disturbing."

Courtney replied in a harsh tone. "But before all of that happened, Gwen treated him like a bag of dog doody! You don't know what's he's going through!"

Geoff then shifted his hat forward. "Well, what teams are you on, peanut gallery?"

The contestants on Team Gwen were Ezekiel, DJ, Leshawna, Harold, Justin and Owen. The contestants on Team Trent were Sadie, Katie, Eva, Izzy and Peyton.

"Whoops! We're unfortunately out of time, folks!" Geoff told the audience.

"But we will continue on this topic next time, and other less important topics along with it! So come back next time to Total Drama Action!" Courtney signed off the show.


	7. The Chefshank Redemption

"Lindsay, Beth." Trent went up to his two teammates who just got their breakfast. "May we please talk?"

Lindsay and Beth looked at each other weirdly, since they still remembered what happened the other day. Who could forget it? "Sure…" They both said.

Trent let the two girls get comfortable in their seats, and started to talk. "So I vowed to make Gwen the most miserable person alive, but I need an army to help me take her down. So, will you two be the first members of this army of ours?"

**Confessional Starts**

Lindsay: We're Gwen's friends! Are we?

Beth: I don't know…

Lindsay: Well, Trent is a Grip, while Gwen is on the opposing team…

**Confessional Ends**

"We'll do it!" They both said.

Over with the three Gaffer girls, Gwen had Trent's words still buzzing around her head. Heather was trying not to laugh at her, while Bridgette was trying to comfort her.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life, Gwen!" Gwen whispered as she made her forehead and knees touch.

Bridgette was patting her back and singing a calming song to her.

_Hush Gwen,_

_It won't happen again,_

_I'm sure that…_

"What does that song mean?" Gwen asked in a calm yet tearful tone.

"I'm making the words as I go." Bridgette told her.

Right then, Chris walked into the dining hall and escorted everyone outside. "Welcome to prison!" He announced.

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: Yes, I was in juvenile prison. So this will be a piece of cheddar. That was seriously an unmanly thing to say…

**Next Confessional**

Lindsay: I DIDN'T TAKE ONE EXTRA DROP OF THE TOMATO SOUP! PLEASE, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!

Beth: You do realize that we're not going to actual prison, right?

Lindsay: Oh…

**Confessional Ends**

"Well, the first challenge is each team will pick one member from the opposing team and lock them in a cage. They then have to make and serve that person a disgusting dish. The first team to have their person throw up gives the opposing team the advantage of a golden shovel! Begin!" Chris announced.

While both teams were talking, Trent pulled Duncan aside. "Well, we need to talk." Trent told him.

"About…" Duncan was confused.

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: So then, Trent started talking to me about "Making Gwen miserable" and "Him leading an army to make her miserable" and stuff like that. So I see that Trent is becoming quite the dictator. I like it.

**Confessional Ends**

Trent gave him a sly grin as he asked… "Will you do it?"

Duncan nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so does each team have a prisoner?" They both asked.

The Grips examined their opposing team. "We choose Gwen." Cody said in disappointment.

The Gaffers then looked around their opposing team. "We choose Lindsay!" They said as he two girls were locked up.

Both teams made their disgusting dish. Well, the Grips made a disgusting dish. Duncan made the dish flavorful and lively so the Killer Grips could win this challenge.

Chris examined all of the dishes and smiled. "So, are we ready?" He asked.

"Yes we are!" Both prisoners announced.

Chris then blew an air horn. "START EATING!" He told them.

Lindsay took one bite of the food with mild hesitation and smiled. "Oh my gosh, this is heavenly!" She then put her face in the dish.

Gwen was attempting to put one spoonful in her mouth and succeeded. "Eww…" She said as she coughed out a metal thing.

Beth noticed the metal thing and picked it up. "Yes! It's my retainer!" Beth then put the unwashed retainer in her mouth, which was enough for Lindsay to puke right on Gwen.

"Well, the Gaffers win the first challenge, which means they get the golden shovel!" Chris announced.

Back outside, everyone but Duncan and Trent were in their prospective team's carts, those two guys pushing the carts. They were given the next challenge, which was push the cart though an obstacle course and dig to the finish line, and went ahead.

Duncan promised to make the Grips win, so he had to do something. So he pretended that he hurt his toes. "Ouch! This is so much pain!" Duncan retorted.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Duncan has been acting suspicious ever since he and Trent talked. I need to see what he's up to, and fast.

**Confessional Ends**

The Grips went ahead of them at full speed, and was able to make it back first. "So, we have to dig!" Cody explained as his team all took spoons and started digging like maniacs.

"LET'S GO!" Heather boomed as Tyler took the golden shovel and started digging.

"Talk about competition." Noah had to comment.

The Screaming Gaffers and the Killer Grips were neck and neck underground, although the Grips were more focused.

Duncan knew his team would win with that shovel, so he had to do something. "Oh no… my juvenile senses are kicking in…" Duncan was making this up. "I need to smash something!" Duncan then took the golden shovel and clubbed Noah with it, making the shovel break.

Bridgette went up to Duncan and slapped him in the face. "DON'T DO THAT!" She yelled at him in anger.

**Confessional Starts**

Noah: Ouch… that was painful. You are one big idiot sometimes, Duncan.

**Confessional Ends**

Right when the Gaffers were finished clawing their way out, they saw that the Grips beat them to victory. "The Killer Grips win the challenge! That means that they get this former teammate of theirs back!"

Right then, Justin walked out, making his return to the game.

**Confessional Starts**

Lindsay: YAY! We get Justin back! Plus, we won!

**Confessional Ends**

At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, Chris right off the bat handed the awards to Bridgette, Noah, Heather, and Tyler. The bottom two was Duncan and Gwen.

"Alright, so the final Gilded Chris goes to… Gwen." He said as he tossed the award to her.

Duncan then went into the Lame-o-sine and drove away in anger.


	8. One Flu Over the Cuckoos

It was night time on set, and the contestants walked back to their trailers. "Wow, I remember this place! Now I can show myself off once again!" Justin flashed a smile at the camera.

Cody went over to open the guys' trailer, but it wouldn't open. "Uh, I think it's locked." He said.

Bridgette went over to the girls' trailer, discovering it was also locked. "Same here." She told him.

That was when Chris walked by with textbooks in his hand. "Well, you might want to study these textbooks for tomorrow's challenge." He told everyone, throwing a book at them.

"These things weigh a ton!" Heather complained. "We're supposed to read THESE by tomorrow?!"

Chris chuckled. "Well you know if you want to win, you might have to!" He told them.

**Confessional Starts**

Cody: I'm not a person who studies that much…

**Confessional Ends**

"What medical study party is complete without pizza?" Ivan drove over and dumped about fifty pizza boxes in front of everyone.

**Confessional Starts**

Cody: Yet again… I can stick around for a box or two of pizza. I hope there's at least one candy pizza, because I LOVE CANDY! I want sprinkles, pink frosting, NO! Chocolate syrup…

**Confessional Ends**

Cody picked up a pizza box and examined the pizza. "Looks ok… smell ok… Tastes, INCREDIBLE!" Cody said as he shoved the piece in his mouth.

Most of the cast members immediately took a piece of pizza and started to chow. Noah and Bridgette stared at one pizza in the box, the couple not knowing what to do.

"Do you think that pizza is ok?" She asked him.

Noah just stared at the pizza for a while and replied. "I'm not sure… You all know Chris."

Bridgette nodded her head. "Yeah… I'm not taking a slice." She said.

Noah then picked up a slice. "Well who cares? It's pizza!" He said, starting to bite into his pizza.

**Confessional Starts**

Noah: That pizza was NOT made by Chef. It must have been made by somebody from one of those top notch cooking shows. I hope…

**Confessional Ends**

In the dining hall, Cody, Bridgette, and Tyler were all sitting, studying the textbooks, Bridgette being the only one not having pizza. "Man, this pizza rocks!" Tyler said, finishing the crust as he started the fourth chapter in his textbook.

"Agree with you, bro!" Cody said as they fist bumped each other with Tyler grabbing another piece. "Are you having any, Bridgette?"

Bridgette's nose caught the aromas of the pie, but resisted the urge.

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: If Chris, Chef, or Ivan bring you an edible item that's GOOD, something must be wrong about it. I mean, the marshmallows were obviously store bought, and the chocolate foiled Gilded Chris's are too fancy to be work from any of those three, but if this pizza is really good as everyone says it is, there must be some kind of poison in that pie or something like that… What? I have a genius boyfriend.

**Confessional Ends**

"Plus, this makes no sense." Bridgette told Tyler and Cody, referring to the textbook.

Tyler looked at it and nodded. "Yes, it doesn't fit my tastes, but I want to win!"

Cody slammed the textbook shut and finished his slice of pizza. "Well, I'm not studying for the entire night. I'm going to bed."

"I'm coming with you." Bridgette replied, getting out of her seat.

Tyler looked confused. "Wait, I thought the trailers were locked." He said.

"Well, I saw Lindsay bringing her book into the girls' trailer, and Justin brought a couple of pizza boxes into the guys' trailer. They must be open." Cody told him as he and Bridgette walked outside.

Bridgette looked at Cody and began to talk. "Well, we get extra sleep hours, huh?"

Cody nodded in agreement. "Yep. This way, we'll both be focused for tomorrow!"

The next day, Ivan brought everyone onto set, where every cast member except Bridgette and Cody looked dead tired. "Ok, so today's challenge is to assemble the Chris manikin and attach each part together mad scientist style!" Chris cheered.

"But each body part is already on the machine!" Trent complained.

In reply, Chris just cleared everything up. "Ok, so you guys just wait in this room until I give you the next challenge. I'll be back. Just wait." Chris said as he exited the room.

Everybody was confused, until Lindsay and Tyler decided to have some fun. "Hey, I want to see your arm!" Lindsay said as she rolled up Tyler's left sleeve, to reveal a sore. "Hey, what's that?" She asked.

Tyler looked at his arm. In response, he burped. "Yum, it smells like lemons!" Lindsay smiled.

Tyler felt his forehead and became a little dizzy. "Hey, I think I'm coming down with a fever." He said.

Beth gasped in horror at this. "Hey, I think that was one of the symptoms for some kind of disease in the book!" She said trying to remember what was in the book. "The other symptoms were…"

"AHH! I ALSO HAVE A SORE ON MY ARM!" Trent poked at the scab.

Beth got scared and moved on. "There was also lip inflamement, temporary blindness, hot flashes, sea sickness, explosive diarrhea, and speaking in tongues."

Right then, most of the cast members got at least one of these symptoms. Even Beth herself had some hot flashes. The only people not infected in any way… Cody and Bridgette.

Bridgette went ahead and tried to comfort Noah, who had temporary blindness. "Ughh, I can't see anything." He complained.

"Don't worry, I'm here." She smiled.

Cody decided that this isn't right. "Bridgette, shouldn't we look for the solution to this problem?" He said as they both went off.

Bridgette looked at Cody suspiciously.

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: I know that Cody is on the opposite team. So… I'll trust him for now. But if he leaves me in a ditch all alone with the solution, I'll hate him for life. Yet again, he did help hook me up with Noah last season, so maybe not for life.

**Confessional Ends**

The two went back with what they thought was the solution later on, when Cody felt like he had diarrhea. Bridgette still felt nothing.

Bridgette explained about what she and Cody thought had happened, and that was when Chris came in.

"Congratulations Screaming Gaffers!" Chris said. "You have successfully won the challenge, which means that one of you Gaffers will go for a spa day with a loved one."

Chris showed the relatives and close friend's pictures to everyone. There was Gwen's mother, Heather's mother, Bridgette's best friend from home, the leader of Noah's book club, and Tyler's coach. "We choose Bridgette." Everyone else replied as Bridgette happily went off with her friend.


	9. The Hair Raising Disaster Project

Everyone was doing their own thing back on set. Gwen and Bridgette were doing random hand games. Cody, Noah, and Tyler were playing Warrior with random sticks that they found on the ground. Heather was fixing her blonde hair. Justin was checking himself out. Trent was making a new plan for making Gwen miserable and sharing it with Beth and Lindsay.

"Ok, so you know Gwen has dark hair, and only agrees to wear colors of the night?" Trent told them.

Beth and Lindsay nodded.

**Confessional Starts**

Beth: Wow, that's so true about Gwen!

Lindsay: Yeah! She needs to lighten up… How about trying lip gloss instead of that blue lipstick?

**Confessional Ends**

Trent looked at them and continued on. "That's good! Now… what would be affective is if we dye Gwen's hair a bright red? Plus, let's cut it shorter for more fun!"

Beth gasped. "Oh my gosh, that would make her miserable!"

Lindsay nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if that ever happened to me, I would probably cry for life!"

Trent wrote their feedback down and creeped up a smile. "Ok, so here's the plan! Right before the Gilded Chris Ceremony tonight, I want Beth to dump red hair dye all over Gwen's head. Lindsay, right after, I want you to snip half of her hair off! Are we clear?"

"When will we know when to strike?" Beth asked.

"I did my research, and Gwen usually takes a walk right behind the Gilded Chris stage right before any happen, if any happen that night. She's usually the only one there around that time, so it should be pretty easy to see her." Trent told them.

"Oh, that makes sense!" Lindsay cheered. "We'll do it!"

Trent was glad at the sound of that.

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: I knew I made the right choice choosing Beth and Lindsay as my first pawns for my upcoming crusade against Gwen. I mean, let's face it. Lindsay is stupid, and Beth is a person desperate for friends. But don't worry; more will come into my army, especially after the merge. How about I try Justin next? Oh, and Noah would be an excellent choice, if he makes it to the merge.

**Confessional Ends**

Right then, Ivan came running towards the other campers. "GUYS, I NEED YOUR HELP! CHEF'S GONE PSYCHO!" He screeched.

Everyone followed Ivan up to the hill, where Chef was covered in blood, and Chris's body was squished in the middle of a light stand. "YES! CHRIS DIED!" Gwen cheered.

"Uh, it's obvious that's special effects." Noah retorted.

Chris then took the top part of the light off his chest, revealing that the blood was fake. "Welcome everyone, to the horror film challenge!" He cheered.

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: Horror. That words explains Gwen's life story in a nutshell.

**Confessional Ends**

Chris cleared his throat. "Well, each team must choose a serial killer. Then, that killer will try to make their fellow competitors scream. Their scream will be rated on the Scream-o-Meter and the louder the scream, the better! Choose your killer now!"

The Gaffers were trying to pick their killer, regretting voting off Duncan last time. "How about Heather? She's mean." Bridgette decided. That made Heather the Gaffer killer.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Some nerve people have these days. Luckily, they don't think I'm a Lindsay.

**Confessional Ends**

The Grips were complaining on who gets to be the killer. "I'm pretty sure I should be it. I mean, this mask looks hot on me." Justin covered his face.

"Well, when I was eight, the orthodontist was tightening my braces, when his earring fell into my throat. Never been able to properly scream ever since." Beth said.

Lindsay pointed to her. "She is our serial killer and that is that!" She stated.

**Confessional Starts**

Beth: It's true! It hurts when I try to scream, but people understand me.

**Next Confessional**

Lindsay: Wow, I've been such a good leader lately! I know I'm not technically team leader, courtesy of Cody, but I've been trying to use the thing in my head. I think it's called the brain….

**Confessional Ends**

Right then, both teams went out to the forest set. Heather tried to scare Noah, and was able to make him do a loud scream when she hit him in the chestnuts, this angering Bridgette. "Can the Grips beat that?" Chris asked the camera.

Beth snuck up behind Justin and tried to scare him. Although, he did a very poor scream. "What? I can't ruin my vocal boxes. I am the stuff that the press heats up, I need my features!" He complained.

"Round one goes to the Gaffers! What will happen this round?" Chris said.

In round two, Tyler and Lindsay were both sitting in separate bathrooms. Heather barged in to scare Tyler, where he did a decent scream. "Good enough…" Chris responded.

Beth just simply walked in, where Lindsay got terrified. "Wow… Round two goes to the Grips! What will happen in this round?" Chris asked.

In the tiebreaker challenge, Lindsay and Cody were sitting on one couch, while Gwen and Noah sat on the other. "Well, in this challenge, the killer will try to scare a couple making out." Chris explained.

"Uh, can I switch spots with Bridgette?" Gwen asked, Noah agreeing.

"Meh, why not?" Chris said as Gwen and Bridgette switched spots.

Cody and Lindsay glared at each other. "No, I won't make Tyler mad. He's my friend." Cody said.

**Confessional Starts**

Tyler: CODY IS AWESOME!"

**Confessional Ends**

At the end of that challenge, the Gaffers ended up winning, even if Cody and Lindsay didn't kiss.

Right before the Gilded Chris Ceremony, Beth and Lindsay were both hiding behind a tree, while Trent was on top of that tree. "Ok, when I give you the signal, Beth dumps the hair dye on Gwen. Lindsay, right after, you run by as fast as you can, and snip off Gwen's hair. Got it?" Trent explained. The two girls nodded.

At the girls' trailer, Gwen was ready to leave for her walk, when Bridgette stopped her. "Hey, before you go, can we please finish our game of Monopoly? Please?" She asked her.

Gwen sighed at her friend. "Well, it is a long game, but I guess I can finish it with you." She replied as the two got out the game board.

While they were playing their game, Heather was brushing her hair. "Hey, have either of you ever seen Beth or Lindsay anywhere?" She asked them.

But both girls didn't reply, as they were cheering or booing each other. "Well, I'll go look for them for myself!" Heather yelled at them as she went outside.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Why do I have to do everything myself? It isn't polite. Really.

**Confessional Ends**

Trent saw a figure walk by them. "Yes! Gwen's here!" Trent told his minions. "Go strike the attack!"

Beth ran right up to the figure and poured the dye all over the figure's head. Afterwards, Lindsay snipped half of the figure's hair off.

Trent walked right up to the figure and grinned. "So, Gwen. How miserable are you?"

"Ugghhh, I'm not weird Goth girl!" The figure screamed. Shocked, Trent realized it was Heather.

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: MAN! SO CLOSE! WHAT HAPPENED TO GWEN, I WAS SURE THAT WAS HER! Calm down, Trent. Don't cause another fit on International TV.

**Next Confessional**

Heather: My hair… what happened to my gorgeous blonde hair. IT'S RED AND BLONDE NOW! Plus, it's cut to half of it's length! Worst hair day ever! (Starts to cry)

**Confessional Ends**

At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, the bottom two was Trent and Cody. "Ok, so the final Gilded Chris goes to…"

"WAIT!" Heather ran up to Chris, covering her red dotted short hair with a towel. "I can't show this ugly hair on International TV. I QUIT!" Heather yelled, stuffing herself in the Lame-o-sine without hesitation, making the Grips safe.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: BETH AND LINDSAY RULE!

**Confessional Ends**


	10. Masters of Disasters

Everyone was sleeping in their cabins, except Trent and his army, who was having trouble for ideas.

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: For some reason, I haven't been getting good ideas lately. Probably because I'm still so mad at missing Gwen last time with the whole hair dye thing.

**Confessional Ends**

That was when Chris came by and woke everyone up. "Ok, so today's movie genre is disaster movies! Everyone has to go complete an obstacle course outside. NOW!"

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: Did he just say 'disaster movie'? Yes, my gears are churning, and they're giving me an idea that will be… disastrous.

**Confessional Ends**

"Ok, so I think I have a plan!" Trent whispered the plan to Beth and Lindsay, and they followed along.

Everyone first got on the obstacle course, where nothing happened. "This… is so sad." Bridgette commented.

"Oh really?" Chris questioned. "Well, ACTION!"

That was when lava (or hot tomato soup in this case) was pouring down the course, along with random stuff getting thrown at the contestants. "This is fun!" Chris commented as he started shooting golf balls at everyone.

Back on the course, Trent managed to get ahead of Gwen. "Hello there, traitor. How would you like some tomato soup for your breakfast?" He commented.

That was when Beth pushed Gwen into the boiling tomato soup, and Lindsay threw a giant book on her leg, crushing it.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: Ow…

**Confessional Ends**

Chris cringed at her misfortune. "Ouch! Sucks for Gwen, huh?" He commented as an ambulance came by and took the girl with a broken foot covered in tomato soup that was blistering her skin.

Right after that incident, the Grips ended up winning. "Ok, so everyone will be locked up in a submarine about to overflow with water. GO" Chris said.

While everyone was walking to their submarines, Justin came by to Trent.

**Confessional Starts**

Justin: I saw Trent tell Beth and Lindsay to do that to Gwen. He's been acting, is it safe to say, nuts ever since Gwen broke up with him back in that western movie. Yeah, crazy stuff.

**Confessional Ends**

"So I've been seeing that you've been hanging out with Beth and Lindsay lately." Justin told Trent.

"They're my troops." Trent replied. "I mean, we're in an army to make Gwen miserable, and I'm their general."

Justin was confused at his words. "Dude, we're in the disaster movie genre for now. The military genre will be soon!"

Trent got an idea. "Hey, if you're in my army, you can wear a uniform that makes you look hot to the ladies."

Justin agreed to do so after hearing those words.

Everyone then got trapped into the submarine. "Hey, you surf!" Tyler pointed out to Bridgette. "How about you go and open the exit for us!"

"She surfs, she isn't a professional diver." Noah replied.

But Bridgette decided to go down under the water anyway, and managed to win it for her team.

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: Back in the days that we were still at Camp Wawanakwa; Noah told me how to pick locks. He also forced Cody to teach me how to hold my breath for a really long time.

**Confessional Ends**

"Ok, Gaffers!" Chris walked by. "You're prize is a trip to an active volcano…"

"NO!" All of the Gaffers yelled.

Tyler's stomach growled after all of their work today. "Can we just get chips and pop instead?" He asked.

"I can arrange that…" Chris told them as the Gaffers started to snack away.

**Yes, this sucks. But this was another of those episodes that I didn't get too much.**


	11. Operation: Break your Heart

Everyone on set was waiting on line for the toilet in the infirmary, since that was the only working one. But Chef stated to everyone that "Nobody can go in while Gwen is recovering."

Bridgette was waiting impatiently, until she finally gave out. "Whatever. I'm going lumberjack style." She said.

While on line, both Justin and Trent got into a conversation. "So, what do you have planned for your little army?" Justin asked his general.

"Well, I already gave Gwen tomato soup burns and a broken leg, so I don't really have other plans to make her miserable yet." Trent replied. "Maybe you can help me out with something."

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: Well, I haven't been the best with ideas lately. So bad, that I haven't been able to develop my death blow yet. WAIT! I'm not killing Gwen; I'm just making her have life long depression. Yeah!

**Confessional Ends**

All of the contestants then went on a plane with Chris. "So, what's today's movie genre?" Justin asked.

"One based off a book series?" Beth asked.

"No." Chris replied.

"A family comedy?" Cody asked.

"No." Chris replied.

"One about candy?!" Lindsay happily asked. "You're obviously sending us to a chocolate factory!"

"WHAT?" Chris replied. "NO!"

Everyone was laughing at Chris. "Well… I can now see why this cast is full of complete sellouts." Ivan said.

Chris got tired of everyone's complaining. "We're in the War movie genre!" Chris announced.

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: Perfect timing, Chris. Perfect timing, my host friend.

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: A WAR GENRE?! Oh crap…

**Confessional Ends**

Chris opened the door of the plane and pointed below to the ground. "Ok, so everyone will be jumping out without a parachute."

"WAIT!" Gwen yelled out of fear. "I HAVE A BROKEN LEG, BURNS, AND I SMELL LIKE TOMATO! PLEASE DON'T LET ME JUMP!" She pleaded.

But Trent took her crutches and threw them out of the plane, causing her to rush out and get them. "Oh, that's cold." Noah told him.

"How should you know?" Trent replied to him. "You should be lucky that your girlfriend here hasn't broken your heart. But trust me, she will someday…"

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: There's no way that I would betray Noah! Sure, girls like me would rather go out with guys who have visible abs, and have a laid back personality, and love to party. But I find those guys annoying. I won't betray Noah!

**Next Confessional**

Noah: Bridgette? Betray me?! Doubt it. I mean, if she ever betrayed me, where I would be most devastated if she betrayed me in a country other then Canada, I would probably patch things up with her. I hope…

**Next Confessional**

Lindsay: I know that I'm part of Trent's army, but I have to disagree with what he said there. Nate and Brittany make the cutest couple ever! Besides me and Tyson. If he ever betrayed me, I would break up with him and we would never get back together. Sorry, Tyson!

**Next Confessional**

Tyler: (laughing) Wow, Trent has been whacked up lately. If I know one thing, Noah and Bridgette will be together for life! Plus, I would never betray my Lindsay. I love how she's like an innocent child in a hot girl's body. If I ever betrayed her, I would probably punish myself forever.

**Confessional Ends**

"So, who's next?" Chris asked.

"I'll go." Trent just took off.

Justin walked by the door and gulped at the sky right at his feet. "Uh, will I break anything by doing this? The worst I can do is break one of my glorious cells!" He complained.

Chris was tired of hearing him yap, so he pushed him off the plane. Ivan changed the weight on the plane so that everyone fell out.

"It was just a prop, people!" Chris complained.

Everyone else followed to the next challenge. "Ok, so the next challenge is to make a huge bomb out of paint bombs! The team with the better bomb wins invincibility and the Chest of Mind-Blowing Secrets!" Chris explained.

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: Perfect… so I will make the best bomb out of all of us! I call this bomb…

OPERATION: BREAK YOUR HEART!

**Confessional Ends**

When everybody was just about done with their bombs, they were ready to show off. "Ok, so let's start with the Killer Grips!" Chris walked over to the Grips.

Trent set off the bomb, where red paint splattered, and the paint revealed a picture of Gwen getting attacked by aerial war planes. She was also screaming, "Why did I ever break your heart?!"

"Whoa…" Chris examined the painting. "Let's see the Gaffers!"

Gwen activated the bomb with her crutch, which then revealed a teal picture of Chris, smiling as he was walking on a red carpet, where everyone has speech bubbles that said, "OH GOSH, CHRIS IS SO HOT!" "WOW, NOBODY CAN BEAT CHRIS MCLEAN'S STYLE!" "I WISH I WAS THE GLORIOUS MASTERMIND CHRIS HIMSELF!"

Chris smiled at the picture. "Ok, the Screaming Gaffers win! Killer Grips, I'll see you at elimination!"

At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, the people with no Gilded Chris were Trent and Justin. "Ok, the final Gilded Chris goes to… Trent."

Justin was shocked as he left… again.


	12. The Aftermath II: Fun During Wartime

**NOTE: This TDA: TME aftermath will be NOTHING like the one on the real show. Neither Gwen nor Trent is at the aftermath studio, so there's really no point in doing it like the one on the show. So this was my second best option. Bubblegum Slap just came out of my head, and I don't recommend doing either that or cooking extreme s'mores. EVER. Plus, the next installment of the regular TDA: TME will be the same as the show. So don't worry. I won't change everything.**

Geoff and Courtney, the hosts of the beloved aftermath show were sitting in their usual spots, with the peanut gallery beside them, where Owen and Justin have joined the gallery of losers.

"Welcome to the Aftermath, people!" Courtney introduced. "There have been lots of vicious attacks on set at Total Drama Action, so today; we're going to let you know how you can have fun during wartime!"

"That is true, Court." Geoff told his girlfriend. "Our guests of honor today are Duncan and Heather!"

Courtney adjusted her wig and moved on. "Yes, Justin was eliminated, but since he was here last time, he won't take the hot seat again!"

Katie raised her hand in the peanut gallery. "Yeah… what the heck does 'fun during wartime' mean?" She asked.

"You'll see…" Geoff replied.

Right then, Geoff noticed a zit on his forehead and left to clear it up. "But in the meantime…" Courtney continued on, not realizing Geoff's absence. "Let's introduce the peanut gallery, Ezekiel, Sadie, Katie, DJ, Leshawna, Harold, Izzy, Eva, Peyton, Owen, and Justin!"

Courtney turned to nudge Geoff for his line, but Geoff was walking back just as she was about to do so. "Where have you been?" Geoff was asked by an angry Courtney.

Geoff took off his hat and showed off his forehead. "I just had to do a little business!" He replied to his mad girlfriend. "Well, let's introduce Duncan now before he and Heather start to make out!"

Everyone got quiet at that comment. "Yeah, that's very unlikely going to happen…" Courtney replied.

"Thank you, Courtney," Peyton replied. "Plus Geoff, shut up!"

"Can we just see some clips of his time on set?" Courtney said as she put some video up on the monitor.

**Footage Rolls**

Noah: Ok, so Tyler should ask Cody a question next!

Tyler: I bubblegum slap this option to Cody, who shall ask the question to Duncan! (Puts a piece of gum in mouth)

Cody: Ok, Duncan! What would you do for a hundred dollar bill?

Duncan: I would use a chainsaw to get it from the owner.

**Footage Ends**

Everyone went speechless at that clip. "So, that clip made no sense." Courtney said. "But there's a reason why we showed that specific one. Please welcome, Duncan!"

Duncan went out onto the stage. "Oh, please don't tell me that we're going to…"

"Yes, Duncan…" Geoff smiled. "We are going to play the game created by the cast of Total Drama Action, BUBBLEGUM SLAP!"

Duncan was clearly not happy, as he turned red before Courtney moved on. "Yes we are! Here are the directions to how this game works!"

Bubblegum Slap

4-7 players recommended

The players gather around in a circle and ask each other questions written on a card. Then that someone has to do what they said in reply. If they succeed, they get a piece of bubblegum (it doesn't matter what flavor or what brand. Just get some gum) If someone bubblegum slaps someone, which makes the slapped person ask the question to someone else, the person who slapped that person chews a piece of their gum. Everyone starts out with one piece of gum. First person to get seven pieces of gum wins. All gum people receive is theirs for life.

"Sounds fun!" Izzy yelled. "Can I join you guys?" She asked excitedly.

Geoff nodded. "Sure! We needed an extra anyway." He said as he tossed Courtney, Duncan, and Izzy pieces of gum, keeping one for himself.

"Now this is one way to have fun during wartime!" Courtney started to explain. "You can go to a candy shop, convenient store, supermarket check out, or to your secret stash of bubblegum to get your gum and play this game while drama happens on set! You can play any other game, too!"

The four players got into their circle as Geoff picked up a card. "Let's start!" Geoff announced.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

The aftermath studio was in flames. Everyone was out in the parking lot as fire trucks came storming by. "I won!" Izzy yelled excitedly as she stuffed a piece of her gum into her mouth.

Geoff and Courtney sat on top of someone's car while everyone else found their own cars. "Ok, so let's introduce our next guest, Heather!" Courtney cheered, trying to get her mind off the fact that she was sitting on a Volkswagen.

Heather hopped right next to the Volkswagen, with a bandana wrapped around her head. "I am not showing my hideous hair to the public!" Heather yelled.

Geoff looked at the sun and back at Heather. "Ok, Heather. Your fun during wartime activity will be to cook extreme s'mores!" He told her.

"I don't know what those are, but they sound dangerous!" Heather shrieked.

"No, they're awesome!" Courtney replied. "We have the recipe right here!"

**One hour later…**

The aftermath hosts made a solar powered oven, where Heather was placing a giant marshmallow on the stove, while Geoff implanted two chocolate bars in it. "Ok, so start cooking this marshmallow! It takes two hours!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Heather yelled. "I AM NOT WAITING HERE FOR TWO HOURS JUST FOR A STUPID MARSHMALLOW TO COOK!"

"Don't worry." Courtney replied to her. "I made another extreme s'more last night, so you're just showing the viewers how to make one!"

Heather was mad when she heard that. "FORGET IT! I'M OUT!" She yelled as she pushed the stove aside, where the marshmallow exploded and melted chocolate covered her and the rest of the peanut gallery.

"Well, it looks like we're having technical difficulties." Geoff explained. "A lot."

Courtney nodded with him in agreement. "Yes we are. But don't worry. We'll be back with more dramatic aftermaths, which will NOT be like this one. But we won't have our aftermaths up and running until the cast back on set brings you more TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" She signed off.


	13. Ocean's Eight Or Nine

It was morning on set, where everyone was eating their breakfast. Gwen was eating happily as she was able to move her arms again without experiencing any pain.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: Yes, my skin still has blisters, but they are giving me less of a pain. To make things better, I don't smell like tomatoes anymore. I should get out of my leg cast in about a week or two. Let's see what Trent has planned for me now.

**Next Confessional**

Trent: Ok, I think I have an idea for my final blow on Gwen! So it will start once the teams merge. What I'll do is… WAIT! Why am I telling you my evil plans?!

**Confessional Ends**

"Hey, I should go get my cast checked." Gwen told her team. Bridgette helped her with her crutches as she went off. But a mysterious figure ran right beside Gwen and put her in a sack, taking the crutches along.

Over with the Grips, Trent was working furiously, refusing to eat his breakfast, since he put himself on a strict diet to only eat things that Gwen doesn't enjoy eating. "Ha! YES! This is perfect!" Trent yelled quietly as he continued to write down his plan.

Right then, his pencil snapped.

Trent was mad at his pencil. "Gosh, the pencils here break so easily! I need a new one!" Trent walked ahead to get a new pencil.

That was when the mysterious figure took him, too.

Chris walked into the dining hall, where everyone was still eating. "Ok, so today's challenge is a bank heist!" Chris announced excitedly.

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: Bank heist… WAIT! Where's Gwen?!

**Next Confessional**

Cody: Has anybody seen Trent around?

**Confessional Ends**

The teams walked over to two giant safes, where Ivan handed everyone their tools. "One of your teammates is locked up in there." He explained. "So you might want to open it up. First team to open their safe gets advantages."

The Gaffers immediately took out a stethoscope and tried to get Gwen out, while the Grips were having trouble. "Look! I found the stethoscope!" Cody yelled.

"YAY! TRENT'S SAFE!" Lindsay cheered. She took the stethoscope away from Cody and accidentally snapped it in half.

"Oops…" Beth said.

Trent, who was inside the safe, heard their cries and got worried, "NO! DID YOU BREAK THE STETHOSCOPE?!" He cried.

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: If there's one thing I learned from watching series of bank heist movies with my parents on family movie nights, it's that a good leader always trains their gang. That's exactly why I make Beth and Lindsay go through an obstacle course every other day to hone their skills and help me take advantage of Gwen.

**Confessional Ends**

"Beth and Lindsay!" Trent hollered. "Don't you remember your kick the vent technique?!"

With the Gaffers, Noah was trying to let Gwen out of the safe, while Tyler was attempting to loosen the bolts of the door. "That's not going to work." Noah told Tyler.

"Well, I'm trying to do something for my team!" Tyler replied.

Gwen was in the safe, where she enjoyed the cool air and didn't care about the heat going on outside. "Wow, this air really soothes my blisters…" Gwen said.

Trent escaped the air vent with Beth and Lindsay's technique. "Let's get going!" Lindsay cheered happily while Trent and the rest of the Grips ran towards the next part of the challenge.

"They're getting ahead! We have to leave Gwen behind!" Noah said abruptly.

"Ok, wait… LEAVE ME BEHIND?!" Gwen yelled across the safe, but the Gaffers went on without her.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: Some nerve people get sometimes! But the air feels really nice on my skin. That safe should be my new bedroom! Except the door would be easier to open…

**Confessional Ends**

The Gaffers prepared for their bank heist and made it to the bank before the Grips did. "That's impossible!" Bridgette pointed out. "The Grips were WAY ahead of us!"

"We must have gotten lucky." Tyler told her.

There was a girl with brown hair that had her back turned and was reading a newspaper. "Yeah, you! Give us your money, or you're raw meat!" Noah yelled.

His team stared at him. "What? It's all I got." He retorted.

The girl shook her head, her back still towards the Gaffers. "Well, I would be happy to help you…" The girl then turned around and whipped off her hair, which was a wig. "But I don't work here." The girl turned out to be no other then former contestant Peyton.

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: YAY! It's Peyton! The same person who blew off Courtney's hair with me! That was a good time…

**Confessional Ends**

The Grips caught up and got to the bank. "PEYTON?!" Everyone on the Grips yelled in an act of surprise.

"Yes, I am pleased to announce that Peyton is officially back in the game!" Chris cheered.

Everyone seemed happy about this, except Ivan. "NO! Out of all people, why does SHE return?!" Ivan yelled angrily.

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: Ivan's just jealous that I'm more popular then him on the show. Yes, we're siblings, and he also appears in more episodes then me. But my fans loved the fact that I'm much better then him, that they rampaged Chris until he agreed to put me back on. Ok, that was a joke. I just asked Chris if I can be back on the show and he agreed. But getting back on was no cakewalk…

**Confessional Ends**

"So, Peyton will choose who wins this part of the challenge." Chris told everyone.

Peyton looked at both teams and made no hesitation with her choice. "I choose the Gaffers to get the bag, since Bridgette's with them." She told Chris.

Chris nodded at her choice. "Oh yes, the Grips get the runner up prize."

The Grips waited for their prize. "Uh, what exactly is the prize?" Cody asked.

"PEYTON!" Chris replied.

Afterwards, both teams ran straight to the next challenge, building a go kart and riding away in it. "Looks like we got the kart started. Let's ride!" Noah told his team as Bridgette and Tyler jumped in.

The Grips made their kart afterwards. They also hopped in and went neck and neck with the Gaffers. Although in the end, the Gaffers ended up winning. "The Gaffers win! Grips, I'll see you at a Gilded Chris Ceremony tonight." Chris announced, while Tyler cheered and Noah embraced Bridgette in a romantic hug.

"Hey, do you guys feel like we forgot something?" Tyler asked them.

**Two hours later…**

Gwen was still in the safe, now getting bored. "Gosh, when are those guys going to come?" She told herself.

That was when the Gilded Chris Ceremony started.

"Oh, please don't tell me that's the music for the Gilded Chris Ceremony!" Gwen yelled.

At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, Chris brought four awards up with him. "Ok, so I just have to inform you that Peyton has invincibility. So don't vote for her."

Everyone voted for who they wanted out, and handed out the awards. "Ok, so the first three awards go to Beth, Lindsay, and Trent." Chris announced.

Chris looked at the results and gasped in horror. "HEY, WHY ARE THERE FIVE VOTES FOR PEYTON?!" He yelled. "WHY DID YOU VOTE YOURSELF OUT?!"

"I didn't!" Peyton replied.

Chris turned to Ivan, who had a voting device in his hand. "Sorry, I just had to do it." Ivan told Chris.

Chris then continued on. "So that means that the only vote that counts is the one going towards Cody." Chris started to talk. "So Cody, you're out. Get into the Lame-o-sine and leave."

"How is that possible?" Cody asked. But before he could ask anymore, he was kicked into the Lame-o-sine, which drove off.


	14. One Million Bucks, BC

It was morning back on set. The boys were looking at Cody's bed, not happy. "CODY'S GONE!" Tyler cried.

"This stinks. With Cody gone, I'm the only dude on the Grips left." Trent explained.

Noah looked over at the girls' trailer. "Not only that, there are five girls still in the game, and three of us."

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: Ok, it's official. I am making Noah my dictator in training when the teams merge. His brains can help me take total control of Gwen. I can also recruit Tyler. Although, I don't know what he's useful for yet. His brains won't get me anywhere, and he's basically a male Bridgette, only without surfing skills. I guess we can use him as…

**Confessional Ends**

Over at the girls' trailer, Peyton walked into the trailer with a smile. "Thank goodness Heather quit before I got here. She makes me want to punch her square in the nose."

"I hear you." Bridgette told her. "But unlike Courtney, she didn't try to separate me from Noah."

Lindsay went to her bed and started to write down something for Trent's army. Gwen got suspicious, because she never saw Lindsay write before. "What are you doing?!" Gwen asked.

Lindsay got worried. "Oh. It's just…" Before she could think of anything else, Lindsay ripped the paper off of the notepad, crumbled the paper into a ball, and stuffed the paper in her mouth.

"ATTENTION CAST MEMBERS!" Chris yelled through the megaphone. "REPORT FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! I REPEAT, REPORT FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

All of the cast members ran over to where the challenge was. Everybody was forced to change into loincloth. "Ok, cast members! I should inform you that Peyton will have some minor advantages, such as always using the bathrooms before anybody else, being able to call her lawyer from her phone at anytime, and dining on pizza from the local pizza shop at dinner." Chris informed everyone.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: WHOA! That's unfair! Don't get me wrong, she's still my friend.

**Next Confessional**

Noah: I'm actually glad that Peyton got those advantages, and here's why. If you overindulge yourself in good fortune during times like this, your guard will eventually go down, and you will wash all of your luck right off. Peyton will go bye in no time.

**Next Confessional**

Beth: Last season, Peyton joined the cast on the episode after the one I got voted off from. So I don't know her too well, but I do not like her so far. I mean, she gets a pizza pie all to herself, and we're forced to chew on the paste that Chef calls food?!

**Next Confessional**

Trent: I might save Peyton a spot in my army. Before this season started, I re watched the whole first season, just to see how it turned out. Peyton does have a tough side that can be useful. Man, I love this show.

**Confessional Ends**

"Hey, I was being generous." Peyton told her cast mates. "I could have done a whole lot worse. For example, I could have asked for my own bathroom and gourmet meals instead of first dibs on bathrooms and pizza. I could have been able to buy my own PDA, if I wanted. Plus, I'm willing to share my extra pizza."

Chris looked at her. "That's sweet, but it's taking up screen time." Chris then went on to explain the challenge. "Ok, so the first challenge is to start a fire only using rocks. GO FOR IT!"

Both teams ran ahead, trying to find rocks that they could use. This challenge made the Gaffers ever regret voting off Duncan. "How am I supposed to make a fire out of rocks?" Tyler asked.

"You clash them together." Noah told him.

Tyler did what his friend told him to do. This only caused the rocks to slip and almost break Tyler's foot.

**Confessional Starts**

Tyler: If I ever lived in the Stone Age, I would bet you a million rocks that I wouldn't survive by the time I would learn how to walk.

**Confessional Ends**

The Grips attempted to make a fire and were successful. "THE GRIPS WIN THE ADVANTAGE!" Chris cheered.

The Grips got larger bones for the challenge where one had to whack the other off of the pillar.

First up was Bridgette vs. Lindsay. When the horn blew, however, it caused Lindsay to lose balance and fall into the tar pit. "That was easy." Bridgette said.

The score was the Gaffers winning 1-0, where the next people battling each other were Noah vs. Beth. A giant loon came towards Noah, attempting to make him land straight into tar. "NOT COOL, YOU STUPID BIRD!" Noah yelled at the loon, causing it to growl at him.

The score now tied 1-1, Tyler vs. Peyton were up each other next. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Peyton yelled as she pushed Tyler off the pillar. Somehow, Tyler was able to grab onto her leg, pulling her down, making both of them land in the tar pit.

"Well, the score is still tied. Let's see what happens between GWEN and TRENT!" Chris said, sending both of them up to one pillar.

Gwen was scared of battling Trent. "Please don't hurt me…" She told him.

Gwen and Trent both bumped into each other. They then both grabbed each other's hands, even though they were enemies now. Right then, pulling each other up, their lips touched.

Quickly realizing what happened, they let go immediately, where Trent knocked her off the pillar, giving the Grips the win.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: You're probably shocked at why I tried to help Trent. I just had this weird feeling while we were both falling, that I just couldn't let him be covered in tar. I don't have anymore feelings for him, but maybe we could be friends again?

**Next Confessional**

Trent: Why did that happen? No… stay focused Trent. Make Gwen miserable, make Gwen miserable, make Gwen miserable, make Gwen miserable, make Gwen miserable, make Gwen miserable, make Gwen miserable, make Gwen miserable, make Gwen miserable.

**Confessional Ends**

"Well, the Grips are our winners, where they get a giant rack of barbeque ribs! Start snacking!" Chris said.


	15. Million Dollar Babies

**NOTE: Please don't write bad reviews about any of my stories. Any mean comments I will not allow. I understand and respect people's opinions, but please, if you don't like the story, don't say anything! Thanks for reading! :)**

Chris walked outside to the trailers, where he had a trumpet in hand. Right then, Chris blew into the trumpet, waking everyone up.

The remaining cast members, frustrated, walked outside with angry looks on their faces. "Don't wake us up so early like that!" Peyton yelled.

"Sorry." He replied. "It's just that at the crack of dawn, you guys should be training!"

This got everyone even angrier. "Training for what?" Noah asked. "The beat up Chris Olympics?"

**Confessional Starts**

Chris: It should be noted that the host of this program will not be insulted in any way. If he is, the insulter will get…

Chef: Uh, Chris?

Ivan: They don't care.

Chris: HEY, WHO'S THE HOST HERE?!

**Next Confessional**

Trent: Reserve Noah for army… check! Plan the ultimate showdown; I still have to do some of that…

**Confessional Ends**

Chris threw pasta balls at the contestants. "Today, you will all be competing in sports themed challenges! Are you excited?"

"YEAH! SPORTS CHALLENGES, WOO HOO!" Tyler yelled. "You ready Gaffers? I'm kicking it into HIGH GEAR!"

Bridgette and Gwen gave each other uneasy looks at the sound of that.

Chris escorted everyone to a football field, where he pointed at a dummy. "Ok, Gaffers! You will all have to tackle this tackle dummy!"

Bridgette did not look comfortable doing this challenge.

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: Yeah, if you've watched the first season, you can clearly see that I'm a clumsy person. I don't want to humiliate myself much more, so I'm not sure if I want to do the challenge. I know this is just a warm up exercise, but still…

**Confessional Ends**

Chris was excited to see how this would turn out. "So, Gaffers. Don't worry, just tackle the dummy. Sometime soon."

The Gaffers put themselves together and were successful in pushing the dummy down. "Great! So Grips, onto your exercise. Go through these…"

Everyone successfully did that. "Wait, what was our challenge again?" Lindsay asked.

Chris just dragged both teams to the final warm up. "Alright, just crawl through this mud pit under barbed wire."

"Isn't that a little over the top?" Peyton asked.

"What? We wanted to reuse some props from the war movie challenge." Chris replied.

Everyone was successful in getting through. "So, who won the challenge?" Everyone asked.

Chris just laughed at them. "Wow, these weren't the actual challenges! I just wanted to see which member of each team would rank what. The REAL challenges are four sport themed challenges in which you will play based on your rankings."

The first challenge appeared to take place at a boxing rink. It was Noah vs. Lindsay, where both members had giant marshmallows on their fists. "Ok, so the first challenge will be where Noah or Lindsay will have to knock one or the other down, in slow motion." Chris explained.

The challenge started with Noah going after Lindsay with his marshmallows in slow motion. Lindsay easily knocked him to the ground, taking a bite out of one of his marshmallow gloves while doing so.

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: Poor Noah… sports have never really been his forte.

**Confessional Ends**

Chris looked down at Noah, and then at Lindsay. "The Gaffers win the first round!" He cheered.

"Wait! But Lindsay beat him!" Beth complained.

"True, but Noah did use slow motion. Lindsay also took a bite out of those gloves. Not cool." Chris told the Grips, this angering Lindsay.

The second round was Beth vs. Bridgette in the badminton round. "Hey, it's a miniature tennis racket." Noah commented. "Where are the miniature tennis balls, and why is the net so stupidly high?"

Chris got mad at the comment. "This is a badminton court, Noah." He told him. "Did you guys know that there was a badminton movie starring me, the very talented and handsome Chris McLean?"

"No, that would be seriously lame." Noah told him.

**Confessional Starts**

Ivan: A badminton movie? (Starts to laugh hysterically)

Chef: HEY! You don't know what The Flipper has been through!

Ivan: Hey, I think I remember that name! Whoops, that movie must have a Swedish version after all!

Chef: People are always weird. (Ivan laughing in background)

**Confessional Ends**

The badminton game started, where Bridgette was easily beating Beth. "Ha! Beth's chances of winning are as real as her boyfriend!" Gwen said.

Beth got angered at this comment, crushing Bridgette at the next couple of rounds. "Looks like the Killer Grips win that round!" Chris announced.

While walking to the place where the next event would take place, Trent's phone dropped out of his pocket, this grabbing Beth's attention. "Uh, Trent…" She tried to return the phone, but had something else in mind shortly after. "Can I use this to make a video for my boyfriend?"

"Sure. Don't forget to tell him he isn't real." Trent told her.

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: I could care less about Beth using my phone. Hopefully, she won't find that secret video of Gwen. Wait… CRAP!

**Next Confessional**

Beth: (scrolls through Trent's videos) Oh wow! Trent's videos are all his music videos! So cool. Wait… this last one doesn't look like a music video. OH GOSH! WHAT'S THIS?!

**Confessional Ends**

"GUYS! GUYS!" Beth ran over and showed the video that was on Trent's phone to everyone else.

**Video Starts**

Gwen: (on phone with friend) Ok… So Bridgette is a great friend, and is very skilled on water. But she's a total klutz on land. Plus, would it kill her not to have such a huge ponytail?

Lindsay? That girl has half a brain cell max. It's usually gone out shopping! Probably with Trent as a member of his army. That backstabber!

So Tyler thinks of himself as an athlete, but if you put him next to Peyton, he looks like a Chihuahua! Probably thanks to Peyton's man muscles.

Beth? She wears a side ponytail. A side pony!

Noah? Dude's a know it all sarcastic jerk who only has eyes for his girlfriend, how did he even get one, and his books. Can he have fun once in a while?

So those are all of my fellow cast mate's worst qualities.

**Video Ends**

Everyone got mad at Gwen, glaring at her evilly. "I made up all of those!" She tried defending herself. "I was forced to! I love you guys!"

Nobody would believe her as everyone went over to a giant ball pit, which was part of the third challenge. "Gwen and Peyton, you two are going to wrestle in the ball pit. GO!" Chris enjoyed saying.

Peyton was clearly angry with Gwen with what she said about her. "You think I have man muscles?" She angrily asked Gwen.

"It was an out of context compliment!" Gwen replied. "It means that you're a powerful girl!"

"Fibber!" Peyton growled as he grabbed onto Gwen, putting her in a leg lock.

Chris was enjoying the moment. "The Grips win this round! Will the Gaffers turn things around?"

The next challenge was at the basketball court, where there was a trampoline, and Trent had a basketball in his hands. "You can start whenever, dude." Chris reminded him.

Trent started to dribble his ball, and threw it at Gwen, who caught it. "You got lucky." He whispered to her as he retrieved the ball, and made a perfect dunk.

Tyler took his ball and started to dribble it around. He accidentally tripped, his ball hitting Trent so he would land on the trampoline, making him bounce into the net. "The Gaffers get that point!" Chris announced. "Let's cheer for our tiebreaker challenge!"

**Confessional Starts**

Tyler: THAT being my dunk was humiliating enough. But I am NOT using pom poms.

**Confessional Ends**

The Killer Grips began planning right away, but the Screaming Gaffers had more trouble. "TIME!" Chris announced. "Gaffers, what do ya got?"

Right then, Gwen improvised a cheer. "Peyton, Peyton! She's a don't mess with me gal! Did you know that she's my pal!? Lindsay and Tyler are both dumb, but I would love it if they called me their chum! Bridgette, Bridgette, she's never mean! She has rad surfing skills for a teen! Beth and Noah are quite a pair. They are both smart, but they've sure got flare! Trent is one awesome guy! Sure he hates me, but our friendship still has my eye! WOO HOO!"

Chris and the others were shocked at her apology cheer. "Wow. I never thought that I would see you cheer." Bridgette told her. "But whatever. You're forgiven."

"Ok, Grips?" Chris asked.

**NOTE: The Killer Grip's cheer is basically the same one from the show.**

After hearing the Grip's cheer, Chris got into tears. "Ok! The Grips are the winners! Gaffers, you'll send someone home tonight!"

At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, the people without a Gilded Chris were Gwen and Bridgette. "Gwen, you dissed your teammates and everyone else." Chris explained. "Bridgette, you lost against Beth in badminton. Sorry Gwen, but heads up!" Chris tossed the last Gilded Chris to Gwen.

Bridgette then went into the Lame-o-sine and drove off.


	16. Dial M for Merger

"Why do we get food that tastes like puke?" Gwen complained.

Peyton took a slice of one of her breakfast pizzas (don't ask) and ate it. "I would give you a slice of pizza, but I might be putting too much pressure on it thanks to my man muscles."

"Well, can my own team at least support me?" Gwen asked.

Noah looked up. "Sorry. Woo hoo, go Gwen. Yeah why am I even cheering, I'm not even cool." Noah remembered Gwen's words about him.

**Confessional Starts**

Noah: My bad cheering wasn't bad because of Gwen. I really miss Bridgette. Now I'm forced to stay at this film lot with traitor, my friend Tyler, the weird BFFL, the dumb BFFL, dictator dude with a guitar, and a Swedish showoff. *sighs* I hope Bridgette is safe wherever she goes.

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: Why is it that I'm suddenly liked by nobody? I mean, Trent got a head start, but has he influenced the others in some way to hate on me? Thanks for being such good people!

**Confessional Ends**

Everyone went back to the trailers, where Lindsay attempted to open the girls' trailer, but when she touched the handle of the door, a camera appeared out of nowhere, scanning her face and then say "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Lindsay then fell into a pit with the others.

Right then, a monitor in the underground turned on. "Velcome to the Cloak and Dagger. Home of Spy movies, mon and womon." Chris said in a weird accent.

"Dude, what's with the bad Jamaican accent?" Trent asked.

"Jamaican? More like Japanese!" Gwen spoke up.

"No, it's Swedish!" Peyton guessed.

"French!" Beth blurted out.

"Kinda sounds Italian to me…" Noah pointed out.

Chris got annoyed at their guesses. "Um… hello? It's _Russian. _And I should know. Because _I _am an ac-tor!"

Chris then continued on with the challenge. "Ok, so you will have to jump from exploding buildings and defuse bombs!"

"Does anyone have experience with bombs?" Peyton asked.

"I know!" Lindsay said.

**Confessional Starts**

Lindsay: When I was younger, I starred in a play about three R's. So when it was ready for show time, only three people showed up, and the director said that it bombed. So yeah, I know a thing or two about bombs.

**Confessional Ends**

"Oh, there's another thing I should mention." Chris started to talk. "So, as of now, the teams are merged. Now it's every cast mate for themselves."

Afterwards, everyone managed to find a way out of the cave. "Man, we sure have been through a lot with each other."

***Random 6teen spoof plays***

Right then, Tyler found an elevator leading to the top of a fancy water tower. Chris appeared yet again on the hologram screen. "So, you have to get the bag in the glass case, while avoiding lasers." He announced when lasers appeared around the room. "Go!"

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: I am happy to announce the merge! More importantly, I am happy to announce new members of my army! But I have to be able to get to Noah and Tyler.

**Confessional Ends**

Trent caught up to Noah and Tyler, who were working together through getting through the lasers. "Hello there, former Gaffers!" Trent talked to them.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked.

Trent looked a little awkward. "Well, it should be mentioned that you two are great players. You made it to the merge in this season and last season! Great job!"

"Don't forget that you made it to the final four last season!" Noah reminded him.

Trent was happy at that memory. "Well, you know that I'm making Gwen miserable. Do you two want to be a part of my army?" He asked them.

Tyler was angry at what Gwen said. "Sounds like fun!" He replied.

"Ditto!" Noah tagged on.

**Confessional Starts**

Tyler: Oh, nobody calls me a Chihuahua and gets away with it!

**Confessional Ends**

Noah and Tyler shook hands for Trent's army. "Perfect…" Trent whispered.

Peyton was the only one focusing on the task at hand, being able to get the bag. "I only get wire cutters and a grappling hook?" She asked.

"Yes!" Chris replied. "Oh, and you might want to get out of here. This building will blow up in fifteen seconds!"

In those fifteen seconds, Peyton was about to use her grappling hook when everyone begged her for a ride. "Sure, I'll give you a ride." She gladly said, making everyone happy. "For ten bucks each person!" She quickly added. That made everyone cough up the money and go for a ride.

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: One of the reasons that I said ten bucks each person was because I am running low on Canadian money and my Euros from back home will not cut for cash here! One reason why I need to win this show!

**Confessional Ends**

The cast members then got right next to a bomb. "Ok, so you will have to deactivate your bomb! Go!" Chris announced.

Everyone was having trouble with their bombs. "Ooh! This wire looks like my hair, this other one looks like my eyes, and ooh! This one matches my nails! How fun!" Lindsay said excitedly.

"So, what do you think it is?" Beth asked her.

"Well, I'm cutting the blue one, the most fashionable one." Lindsay explained. "Clayton! Give me the wire cutters!"

Although hesitant at first, Peyton tossed the wires to Lindsay. She cut the blue wire and was able to deactivate the bomb. "YAY!" She was happy with her victory.

Everyone else played with Lindsay and cut the blue wire. "Hey, don't I hear ticking still?" Gwen asked her cast mates.

That was when stink erupted the air.

Later, everyone was bathing in tomato juice. "Just soak in here. Everything will be fine!" Ivan told everyone.

"Shut up." Peyton glared at her brother.

Chris walked to everyone with a gas mask on. "Well, since Peyton won the first challenge and Lindsay won the second challenge, they both go to a cheese factory!"

"YAY!" Lindsay cheered.

"Don't we stink enough already?" Peyton asked.

Right then, both girls departed the film lot for their cheese tasting experience.


	17. The Ultimate Show

"Wait until she sees what happens…" Trent was mumbling to himself as he, along with Noah and Tyler, were walking back to their trailers.

Noah was concerned at the number of girls back on set. "You all do realize that the girls outnumber us three to four." He mentioned.

Tyler caught on that, too. "Yeah, that's our problem!"

Trent was tired. Tired of all of the suffering. He wanted everything to go his way…

He needed the ultimate show.

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: I'm just making the final touches to my plan. Gwen won't know what hit her…

**Confessional Ends**

Back with the girls, they were enjoying cheese from the cheese factory. All of them except Peyton. "I'm sick of cheese!" She yelled. "I smell it!"

"Of course." Gwen told her. "Cheese is basically like friendship. It can be stinky at times, but it still is good!"

"Thank you for not making a cheese pun." Beth replied to her.

Lindsay smiled as she shoved cheese in her mouth. "Ooh! I LOVE cheese puns! So there was this guy…"

"NO!" Peyton yelled back at her.

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: I probably will never eat my mother's cheese ever again. THANKS AGAIN, CHRIS!

**Confessional Ends**

The next day, everyone on set walked over to what looked like Chef in a pink dress, screaming. He was hanging on a cord, which Ivan was holding. Chris swung by in a Batman mask to save Chef, but ended up landing on set instead.

"Good morning, crew!" He greeted everyone. "Today's movie challenge will be to dress up as a superhero, tights and all, and make sure to add the tights!"

Peyton was concerned. "So, we dress up as superheroes?" She asked.

"Yes indeed!" Chris announced. "Your costumes will be judged on originality!"

Everyone was clearly upset that they had to wear spandex, except Lindsay, who cheered.

"Oh, and shall I announce your innocent citizen and arch enemy?" Chris said, pointing to Chef, still in the pink dress. "That's your citizen!" He cheered as he pointed to Ivan next, who was wearing a Viking outfit, complete with helmet, shield, battle axe, and his sidekick, a Norwegian Forest Cat with a Viking helmet on. "That's your Arch Enemy, Vikinicus, and his sidekick, Dander Warrior!"

Peyton just laughed at her brother's costume, making him angry. "Can they just make their costumes?" Ivan told Chris.

"Sure. Get to work!" Chris announced.

While everyone was working on their costumes, Vikinicus attempted to ruin everybody's work. He swapped the labels on Trent's bottles of glue and glitters, making him pour glitter on his outfit instead of adding glue. He then sabotaged Peyton's by putting water on the cord, making it shock Peyton.

Chris and Dander Warrior were sitting in two seats, about to judge everyone's costumes. "Let's see Beth's first!" He announced.

Beth walked out with wood all attached to her body. "I'm Lumber Woman! My superpower is talking to plants!" She told Chris.

Chris marked down what he thought on his clipboard. "Ok, so three out of ten. Let's see Noah next."

Noah came out wearing brown everywhere, and had black feet and hands that looked like an otter's. He also had some makeup on his face, which looked like an otter's face. "I'm Captain Otter." He replied. "It's a tribute to Bridgette."

Chris just laughed at his costume. "That costume looks stupid on you, but I'll give you points for originality. Seven points. Next!"

Trent came out wearing a costume with black jester like shoes and pants, he also had a black, green, and brown jester costume on with black gloves, a jester hat with the same colors, topping it off with a guitar at the side. Not to mention that he also had a black, yellow, and brown Anglican face painted on. "Master of Disaster, Pleaser of fellow villains, I present… THE CHAOS MAGICIAN!"

"Seven points." Chris replied.

Trent was shocked at his score. "WHAT? But I put a lot of effort into this!" He complained.

"True…" Chris said. "The costume is awesome. But it's very clear that you are copying off of Dimentio from Super Paper Mario. So, your costume isn't exactly original, making it seven points."

Trent angrily got off the runway.

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: Man, people can be a pain! By the way, how did Chris even know that I got my idea from Super Paper Mario? Hmm…

**Confessional Ends**

Chris was disappointed to see Tyler's costume, as it was the same exact thing as his normal outfit, except the colors were reversed. "I'm Hypnotic Athlete!" He announced. "The one and only, who refuses to wear spandex." This got Tyler a two out of ten.

Peyton came out next, wearing an all white costume, along with her face covered by white cloth, holding white nun chucks, and a white belt. "I'm the Light Ninja. I roam around in the day, making my attacks."

"Nice twist on the actual ninja! Eight points!" Chris was happy.

The next person to come out was Gwen, who was wearing a black Roman warrior costume, with everything intact, except the hole revealing one of her heels. "I am the Goth Achilles. I am also a girl, who can't be knocked down by head or toe. Just the heel."

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: I don't believe in Greek gods, I honestly don't. But if they exist, which I doubt, I NEED THAT POISON ARROW FROM APOLLO, NOW!

**Confessional Ends**

"That will be seven points. NEXT!" Chris announced.

The final contestant to come out was Lindsay, wearing a costume that clearly resembles…

"WONDER WOMAN IS MY NAME!" Lindsay shouted.

Peyton just looked at Lindsay, not surprised. "Isn't there already a Wonder Woman?" She asked.

Chris was just in love with the costume. "I loved Wonder Woman as a kid! Lindsay wins!"

Peyton just got angry. "WHY?" She asked.

"Do you remember who makes the rules here?" He asked her.

Lindsay was using her superpower, wondering, to try and find her invisible jet. "I can't find my invisible jet…" She then saw Peyton walk away and pointed at her. "She stepped on my invisible jet!"

Chris got angry. "PEYTON! TWO POINT PENALTY FOR YOU!" He said as he crossed off two of her points.

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: THAT ISN'T FUNNY, MCLEAN!

**Confessional Ends**

All of the contestants moved on to the second challenge. "Ok, so your next challenge is to go through this course and beat Vikinicus at his own game. Lindsay, since you won the first challenge, you get ten seconds cut off."

"YAY!" Lindsay happily cheered.

Despite her bonus, Lindsay failed miserably. She did almost everything wrong, which gave her lots of time on the course.

The person to go next was Gwen. What Gwen didn't know was before she put it on; Trent made a little "modifications" to her final design. "Ok, so I'll just… GAHH!" Gwen felt rockets start to activate on her costume. The weight of her costume almost broke the trampoline, and sent her flying to a brick wall. This made her outfit clatter off of her body, and wearing her regular clothes, Gwen gets tangled up in the electrical cords, electrocuting her as well. When Trent went on his turn, he trampled on her viciously, causing her to get untangled and fall flat on the ground.

"OK, STOP THE CHALLENGE FOR NOW!" Chris yelled.

Gwen was in even worse condition then she was back in the disaster movie challenge, her left leg shattered, her head and arm were starting to bleed, and she had short breaths. "Chef! Come with Gwen and me to the infirmary. Ivan, stay here with the rest of the cast and finish the challenge."

Chris left with Gwen and Chef as Ivan called for Noah to start his turn.

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: I finally made Gwen miserable. One problem… when I finally did what I wanted to do, it didn't feel… right. I didn't feel like who I was back then. GAH! What did I become?

**Next Confessional**

Lindsay: *gasps* I can't believe Trent would make Gwen so miserable! I am SO quitting his army!

**Next Confessional**

Noah: Smooth, magician.

**Confessional Ends**

"Ok, even though Trent made it decent with thirty six seconds, Peyton is our winner of immunity for today's challenge." Ivan announced.

Peyton cheered at her victory. "YES! THE LIGHT NINJA IS ALMOST NEVER SEEN!" She was happy.

Ivan's phone then went off. "Yes…" He was talking to Chris at the other end. "I understand that she can't be in the game anymore. Are you sure she'll be fine? Just take her out of the game before her condition gets worse." Ivan hung up. "I'll be right back."

Ivan returned with six Gilded Chris Awards and handed them to everybody. "It should be announced that Gwen is officially out of the game. Enjoy your chocolate."

Out of pure guilt, Trent quickly ran to apologize to Gwen.

**Confessional Starts**

Lindsay: Ok… now I'm just confused.

**Confessional Ends**

Gwen was back to regular breathing, but she still had to go to the hospital. "I'M SORRY!" Trent yelled.

Gwen turned and saw Trent in his magician outfit, with guilt on his face. "I don't know what happened to me, I just got carried away. Someone else was taking control of me when I wanted to destroy you, someone who I never want to see again." Trent tried to capture words. "It's probably too late for us to go back to the beginning, but can we still be friends?" He asked.

"Apology accepted, friend." Gwen smiled at Trent as she was taken away.


	18. The Aftermath III: Truth and Electricity

Geoff and Courtney were back in the Aftermath set, where they tried to forget what happened last time, Duncan and Heather now in the peanut gallery.

"We finally managed to get our studio back into its normal position." Courtney announced. "It was tough seeing that our studio was being torched by Izzy like that!"

"Sorry!" Izzy called from the peanut gallery.

Geoff was trying to look as perfect as possible. "Ok, so Courtney has told me that she wants a little something called humanity back on the show."

Courtney nodded her head. "Yes, can we get it?!" She asked.

Geoff replied by trying to wrap his arm around her, only to knock off her wig. "This is our show! Can you not be bossy?"

"BOSSY?!" Courtney yelled at her boyfriend as she put her wig back on her head, trying to cover up the fact that her hair has started to grow back a little. "The people that you're manipulating are our friends! They already lost the competition, isn't losing bad enough?"

Geoff just laughed at her comment. "Well, this isn't technically a talk show; it's still a reality show." He started to go on. "Well, you see, talk shows have much better lighting then us…"

Courtney was getting furious. "Can we just introduce Cody?" She asked.

That made Geoff point to the peanut gallery. "Well, first, let's introduce ex contestants Ezekiel, Sadie, Katie, DJ, Leshawna, Harold, Izzy, Eva, Owen, Justin, Duncan and Heather!"

Still adjusting her wig, Courtney then started to introduce the first aftermath guest. "Ok, so Cody will be joining us soon, but in the meantime, let's see clips from his time on the show!"

**Footage Rolls**

Trent: We're on a bank heist, Grips! We have to get moving!

Lindsay: I AM moving!

Trent: I can see that…

Beth: Where's Cody…

Lindsay: Cody? CODY?

Grips: CODY!

Cody: Gotcha! I just wanted to see if I can hide well!

Grips (excluding Cody): ._.

**Footage Ends**

"So here he comes now, Cody!" Courtney pointed over to the backstage area.

Out of the backstage area, Cody came by while waving his hand. "Hi, guys!" He greeted the hosts.

Geoff grinned once he saw Cody. "Cody!" He introduced him. "This is your lucky day, since you will be the first guest ever to try our new game. Truth or ELECTROCUTION!" Geoff pointed to the chair.

Courtney gasped in horror while Cody nervously gulped. "Geoff, or should I say, Chris two." Courtney started. "You are going way too far."

Geoff grinned at her while strapping Cody into the electrical chair. "Don't worry, babe. If he tells us the truth, there will be nothing to worry about for him."

Cody couldn't take the heat, so he decided to bail out. "GAH! OK, SO WHEN I WAS IN…"

"WOAH! Good starter!" Geoff told him. "You know what? Get out of the chair, and let's bring Bridgette out here!"

Bridgette nervously walked out onto the studio, frightened by Geoff and still angry at Courtney for what happened last season. "Hi Bridgette!" Courtney friendlily greeted her. "Finally, someone who's sane."

Bridgette didn't reply to her. "Come on!" Courtney replied to her. "Ok, so you're still mad at the whole me over reacting to Heather pushing me into you and you spilling soda on me, and then I vote off Noah thing, but can we forgive and forget?" she asked.

"I thought we were friends!" Bridgette told her.

"WE ARE!" Courtney said. "It was an accident."

Bridgette thought about it. "Ok." Bridgette said as the two shared a hug.

Geoff came over to Bridgette. "You know that it's YOUR turn for the chair!" He told her.

Courtney couldn't take it anymore. "STOP IT, CAPTAIN HOLLYWOOD!" She yelled at him. She then turned to the audience. "While we get things settled, please watch this clip of Bridgette's time on the show!"

**Footage Rolls**

Tyler: This sports challenge will be awesome! Right Gaffers?

Gwen: Would be if Trent wasn't after me.

Noah: Sports. Not my forte.

Bridgette: I'm clumsy on land…

Tyler: Come on! How about Bridgette! Show us what you can do on land!

*fifteen seconds later*

Tyler: *cringes* Ooh! That was bad!

Bridgette: *rubs head* Tell me about it.

**Footage Ends**

"I don't even know who you are anymore!" Courtney yelled at Geoff. "We're done."

Geoff replied, a little heartbroken, by strapping Bridgette to the chair. "I'll ask you questions! You answer! Ok, so do you think that Peyton might have a little evil inside her? Just a little?"

"Not at all!" Bridgette smiled, only to get shocked by the chair.

"GEOFF! STOP IT!" Courtney furiously yelled at him.

Geoff ignored her as he moved on to the next question. "So, do you think that Lindsay is as dumb as she is?" He asked Bridgette.

Bridgette thought about that one. "I love Lindsay, but I got to be honest and say that she is as dumb as she is." That got her shocked, too.

Geoff just laughed at her misfortune. "Ok, final question! When Noah told you that he loved you, did you lie when saying that you loved him back _just _to get a boyfriend?" He asked.

That question made Bridgette mad at Geoff, Courtney furious at Geoff, and even Cody glared at Geoff. "I never lied! I felt everything that he felt!" This got Bridgette electrocuted.

"Wait, so you never loved Noah at all?" Cody asked.

Bridgette shook her head. "This chair must be broken, because I told the truth!"

"Ok, I admit that I _may_ have controlled that last shock to add some drama." Geoff told the entire viewing audience.

Courtney scoffed once she heard that. "I knew it! Let's just introduce Gwen, who got out of the hospital!"

Gwen came out in a wheelchair, with casts on both her arm and leg, and had an eye patch over her left eye. "Hey, Courtney!" Gwen smiled.

"Ok, let's show Gwen's time on the show!" Courtney said.

**Footage Rolls**

(Scene opens to Trent who just finishes the surprising touches to the costume, and Gwen comes back with paint)

Gwen: Was that just… No, I must be seeing things.

(Gwen tries to put paint on costume, just for a spark to come from her costume)

Gwen: Ok, that's just weird…

**Footage Ends**

"Come on, Gwen! Get in the chair!" Geoff told her as Courtney reached a boiling point.

Geoff tried to push Gwen's wheelchair towards the electric chair, only to get slapped by Courtney. "NO! WE AREN'T PUTTING AN INJURED PERSON IN THAT CHAIR!"

Right then, Courtney got an idea and told it to Bridgette, who told it to Cody, and Courtney telling it to Gwen. "We think that if you love Truth or Electrocution so much, maybe YOU should get a turn!" Gwen announced. "Get him!"

A furious Courtney viciously strapped Geoff into the electric chair as everyone else started to ask him questions. "Who do you think is the hottest girl on the show?" Heather asked from the audience.

"I got one!" Cody said. "How do you REALLY feel about Courtney?"

Geoff spat at that question. "Whatever." He said getting a shock, upsetting Courtney.

"OK, OK!" Geoff surrendered. "I'M CRAZY ABOUT YOU, COURTNEY! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE ACTED LIKE A JERK!"

Courtney smiled at the reply. "Apology accepted." She said as she got into the chair with him and the couple started to make out.

"Hey, look at this thing!" Cody accidentally plugged out an important cord, shocking the couple, and making the power go out.


	19. Princess Peyton and the Five Idiots

"Ok, so it's time to show off our burritos!" Tyler was in charge of a burrito making contest.

Peyton was over at the other table on her phone. "I would join, but I'm too busy handling personal business."

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: It's Duncan. Lately, he's been scolding me over the fact that I harass the other cast members, and that's his job. When did he get the idea that he could own me?

**Confessional Ends**

Beth and Lindsay presented their burrito first. "We call it BFF." Beth told Tyler.

"Burrito Friends Forever!" Lindsay squealed.

Tyler smiled at his girlfriend and her BFF while moving on to Noah. "It's supposed to resemble glorious Bridgette." Noah commented.

**Confessional Starts**

Tyler: Modeling a burrito out of his girlfriend… That's real nice. *sarcasm*

**Confessional Ends**

"This is the Bongo Burrito!" Trent made his burrito look like bongos. Everyone replied by angrily glaring at him. "What? I apologized to Gwen!"

Tyler looked at all of the burritos and went with his decision. "Noah's creepy Bridgette burrito is the winner, since it is the biggest!" He announced.

"You guys just have reality show-itis." Peyton explained. "You turn everyday tasks into challenges. Sad and pathetic." Right then, her phone went off. "UGH! HE'S GETTING ON MY LAST NERVES!"

Noah laughed. "What's more sad and pathetic, us, or Peycan?"

Peyton took a glass and threw it at his head. "Sorry. You just got really annoying." She told him.

Right then, Chris and Ivan walked in, where Chris was holding a glass boot. "Cool! Are we doing a princess themed challenge?" Trent guessed.

"Here's a warning." Chris started. "If you do that again, I will kick you off the show personally." Chris cleared his throat. "But you are correct. First female to fit into this plastic boot will be our princess!"

Beth cheered. "YAY!"

Ivan shook his head at her. "But Beth can't be the princess! She doesn't have the style." This made Beth angry.

Lindsay went to put the boot on first, but hesitated to take off her own boot.

**Confessional Starts**

Lindsay: I am what people call… Bigfoot. I'm not proud of it, either!

**Confessional Ends**

Lindsay finally took off her boot and revealed her gigantic feet. "I feel like I'm trying to jam a T-Rex in a Smart Car!" Ivan commented. The boot just got onto her big toe, making her not succeed.

Peyton went up next, barely fitting the boot on her foot. "HA! I got it on!"

"Looks like Peyton is our princess." Ivan poorly cheered. "Huzzah."

At the set for the next challenge, the remaining contestants (excluding Peyton) were standing by Chris, who was in a chair with a book. "Ok, so in the tale of Princess Peyton, there was a Frog Prince," Chris tossed a mask to Noah. "An ugly stepsister," Tossing a ratty wig to Beth. "The Sleeping Beauty," Chris tossed the mask to Lindsay. "The eighth dwarf," Trent was giving this honor. "Finally, Little Red Riding Hoodlum." Tyler was made this.

"One more thing…" Ivan added. "You will be crossing blindfolded. Good luck!"

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: This will be too easy. I want to see how the others will survive the tale of Princess Peyton! *grabs phone to see text from Duncan* WHY?

**Confessional Ends**

Beth and Lindsay went first, and both failed. Somehow, Trent was able to run past Chef, who was the hideous Ogre. Noah and Tyler got across next, although Tyler made himself see.

"Well, look who's coming now!" Chris pointed to Peyton, who was in a princess dress, and started to sing a song.

_I've been waiting long and hard,_

_But he hasn't seemed to come._

_What will I do if he does?_

_I have suggestions, I have some._

_What do I want from the perfect prince?_

_Well, you will see…_

_My Prince, will be handsome and tough!_

_My Prince, will have lots of money!_

_My Prince, will be courageous and brave, and kind to all that he sees!_

_My Prince, I will be sure!_

_That's he's the perfect one for me!_

"No applause necessary." She told the contestants moving on to the next round.

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: Vocal Lessons.

**Confessional Ends**

Right then, Peyton tossed her glass slipper to Noah. "Noah, I think you should get the advantage, since you're the most normal one here."

Ivan then took his sister to the water tower designed like a medieval tower, as the three knights got swords of their own (Noah receiving the biggest one of all) "Use these swords to slay the dragon," Chris started to explain, pointing at the mechanical monster from the first day with wings taped to it. "Then climb up the castle and rescue Princess

Peyton."

The three knights went ahead on their adventure to rescue the princess. Right then, Trent went over to Noah. "We should make Tyler lose." Trent told him.

"Why would I make Tyler lose?" Noah asked him. "He's my friend."

"Is he, Noah?" Trent replied.

Tyler went up to the dragon, attempting to slay it, ultimately failing. Noah attempted to slay the dragon and made it to the top of the water tower. "Ugh, I hate betraying Bridgette." Noah told Peyton.

"Well, you want to win, don't you?" She replied to him.

The two were about to share a kiss, when they were interrupted by Chris. "The challenge isn't over!" Chris informed them, throwing Peyton a sword. "You two must duel to see who will win invincibility!"

Noah was relieved that he didn't have to kiss Peyton. "Well, let's get this over with, shall we?" He asked Peyton.

That was when Peyton put the sword onto his chest, not pushing him off. "I'm sorry, Noah, but I can't risk losing invincibility. You'll understand." She told him as she pushed him off the tower, gaining invincibility.

At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, Peyton held her Gilded Chris in one hand, and texted Duncan with her other hand. The two with no Gilded Chris's were Noah and Trent. "So the last Gilded Chris goes to… Trent."

Noah was shocked as he hopped into the Lame-o-sine and got driven away.


	20. Get a Clue

"First it's breakfast burritos, now its breakfast tacos?" Tyler asked. "Man, Chef must be going on a Mexican breakfast craze."

"He must have found that new cooking channel. It's Mexican week." Trent told him.

Lindsay took a bite into her taco, biting into something unusual. "Eww!" Lindsay spat out the unusual item, with it turning out to be a flash drive.

Trent looked at the flash drive and Peyton's phone. "Let's hook it up to Peyton's phone!" He suggested.

Peyton looked at Trent in disgust. "My phone from Sweden will be going nowhere near that Canadian technology of yours."

Right then, Tyler grabbed Peyton's phone and the flash drive. "If you want to win, you'll have to play along." Peyton conceded and the flash drive was inserted into her phone.

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: One of the reasons why I didn't want anybody touching my phone was because Duncan is mad at me. I'm mad at him. I need to teach him a lesson, and without my phone, that can be a problem. THANK YOU, TYLER!

**Next Confessional**

Tyler: Thank ME? Listen there, Peyton! I'm just trying to win a million dollars, and with you in the game, you can be a, shall I say, _threat._

**Confessional Ends**

What popped up on Peyton's phone screen was a video of Chris, who said:

_Did you enjoy your meal today?_

_Was it filling? I sure hope it was!_

_I was practically on cloud nine when I smelled the aromas from Chef's kitchen!_

_I could have gone and had a dozen of them!_

_Well, that's enough about breakfast…_

_It's time to eighty six this conversation!_

_While you guys do your job, I'll be in a nice, safe place, waiting for a winner!_

_You guys are probably all like "Oh gosh! What's the challenge?!"_

_It will remain a MYSTERY until you find me._

_Hopefully, you'll GLUE in and try to find me…_

_But until then, I'm going to CRACK open a soda and relax!_

_See ya!_

Lindsay figured something out from the video. "Hey, Chris was probably giving us clues in the video!" She started. "He said he was on cloud nine, that's like heaven! So, Chris might not be alive anymore! What do you do with dead people? You _bury _them! Let's go to a graveyard and bury him out!"

Tyler was impressed with his girlfriend's thinking. "One problem with that… it made zero sense."

**Confessional Starts**

Tyler: You might call me the most unsupportive boyfriend ever right now, but sometimes, I don't get Lindsay. I wonder if we should break up… No, I'll keep her for a little longer. She seems to be getting smarter.

**Next Confessional**

Lindsay: Ever since Peyton came, nobody seems to listen to me anymore! Peyton is awesome outside of the game, but in it, everyone pays attention to her and everyone pretends that I'm like a mirage! Which I think is something that can be seen, but is seen as something else. I'm not sure…

**Confessional Ends**

"It's so obvious!" Peyton started to speak up. "Chris said he was somewhere _safe _and _secure. _He also said that he would _crack _a soda, like how you would crack a safe open!"

Beth was confused. "What are you saying?"

Peyton glared at everybody. "Chris is clearly in the giant vaults from the bank heist challenge!"

"Nice…" Trent pointed to her.

Everyone started to follow Peyton to the vaults, except Lindsay, who appeared to be pretty mad. "Hey! Don't I get any credit? I was the one who said that he was dropping clues on us!"

"You did, sweetie…" Beth tried to comfort her friend.

**Confessional Starts**

Beth: I felt really bad for Lindsay, but that was some pretty sweet thinking on Peyton's part. Cracking open the safe? All of the stuff from that video? GENIUS!

**Next Confessional**

Lindsay: No respect! Right there!

**Confessional Ends**

Peyton and the others were in front of one of the giant safes. "Chris said he was on cloud nine right before telling us about the clues!" Peyton turned to nine. "He then said that he would have a dozen breakfast tacos!" She turned the dial to 12. "He then said eighty six!" She turned the dial and opened it, revealing Chris.

"Congratulations! You managed to find me!" He told her.

Peyton was happy. "Sweet! Where's my prize?"

Chris just laughed when she said that. "I never said that this was a challenge. I just said I was waiting for a winner to figure something out. I didn't say that I would hand them the million bucks or anything like that."

Peyton got steamed once she heard that. "Ok, so throughout the day, you all need to collect DNA samples from your fellow cast mates. Good luck on trying to get anything!" Chris explained to them.

At the girls' cabin, Lindsay and Peyton got into an argument. "You stole my spotlight!" Lindsay yelled at her.

"How did I ever steal your spotlight?" Peyton replied to her. "It's your ideas getting in the way of life for you!"

Once hearing that, Lindsay frowned and started to shed a tear. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Peyton told a crying Lindsay. "How about I take you to a spa treatment?"

"Sure!" Lindsay shot right back up.

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: This is going to be easy.

**Confessional Ends**

"Wow, this is great!" Lindsay told Peyton. "I didn't know that they did pedicures on the back of your nails!"

"Yep. It's all that they talk about back in Sweden!" Peyton lied. "It's a huge craze there!"

"OOH!" Lindsay cheered. "Can you take me there sometime?" She asked.

Peyton nodded her head as she put a piece of paper on Lindsay's palm. "We'll see what happens. But for now," Peyton then took a hair sample from Lindsay, who took off her mask and discovered what Peyton was doing. "I have a challenge to win." She then ran from Lindsay, who was on the edge of tears.

Tyler was then walking out of the boys' trailer when he almost fell for a completely complex trap, made by Trent. "HA, NICE TRY, TRENT! YOU ALMOST HAD ME!" Tyler told him as he took a DNA sample from Trent.

A little while later, Peyton went to take a shower. While in the shower, Lindsay put a box of paint and a piece of cardboard on the floor.

**Confessional Starts**

Lindsay: Nobody takes a strand of MY hair away from me and GETS AWAY with it!

**Confessional Ends**

Peyton walked into the paint and onto the cardboard, but soaked the cardboard while doing so. "No… my footprint of yours is wet…" Lindsay cried.

Peyton patted Lindsay on the back for trying, and went to get dressed. After Lindsay left the stall, Ivan came up to Lindsay and patted her back as well. "I know your pain from experience." He said, trying to comfort her.

After everyone else got their hair samples from people, they were shown handing them to Chris. "Hey, I still didn't get my prize…" Peyton told him.

"GAH! JUST TAKE THE CHEESE PUFFS I WAS GOING TO HAVE ON THE TRAIN AND SHUT UP!" Chris scolded Peyton, who just took the cheese puffs as everyone got on the train that they noticed earlier.

On the train, someone flickered the lights off. "No! You can't kill the host! GAH!" The lights turned back on as everyone stumbled on a dead Chris.

Everyone was worried at what they saw, while Peyton was eating her cheese puffs. She noticed a train car emergency door on the roof and demanded Tyler to prove it was a real cart. When Tyler came down, his hair was messed up. "Yep. It's a real train."

**Confessional Starts**

Lindsay: Lately, I've been noticing that Peyton keeps talking to Tyler. She goes for my glory, and now she goes for my boyfriend? NO!

**Confessional Ends**

When Tyler came back down, the lights flickered yet again, and when they turned back on, Chris's body was missing. Not only that, a strand of Tyler's hair was found on the floor.

"WE BLAME TYLER!" Everyone except Lindsay called him out. They then handcuffed him to a guardrail in the car.

While most of the others were attempting to stop the train, Lindsay found a napkin with Peyton's cheesy fingerprints on it. "HEY! Peyton used this napkin to murder Chris! Since she refused to share any of her cheese puffs, she was the only one to have cheesy fingers. Therefore, murdering Chris!"

Just as everybody was about to handcuff Peyton, Chris came in the car. "Looks like Lindsay is the winner of this challenge!" This got Peyton angry. "Lindsay, choose someone to go to the movies with!"

"I choose Tyler!" Lindsay announced, hugging her handcuffed boyfriend.

**Confessional Starts**

Beth: At first, I was pretty upset that Lindsay chose Tyler over me, but I think they deserve it. They haven't had any time alone for a while, and this was a great excuse! Have fun, Lindsay.

**Confessional Ends**


	21. Rock n' Rule

_Ooh… Your face!_

_Ooh! In my glance!_

_Ooh~ It's you and me~!_

_And you and me makes…_

_WE~!_

_You, and me~!_

_Like butter knives are free!_

_WE'RE FREE~!_

Everyone was annoyed as Lindsay sang this song at her way out of the communal bathrooms. Even Tyler was annoyed, as he just wanted some shut eye.

"WILL YOU STOP WITH YOUR OFF KEY SONG?!" Peyton yelled at her.

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: How did Lindsay even win the last challenge?

**Confessional Ends**

While the girls were complaining, Chris played the drums outside, which made everyone come out. "Welcome to our rock and roll challenge!" He announced to everyone.

"Um, why is Duncan next to me, carving something?" Lindsay asked.

Chris got annoyed at the sight of Duncan. "Dude, you didn't get your cue!"

Peyton was shocked at the sight of Duncan while Chris continued on. "Well, Duncan is returning to the game due to a lawsuit!"

Peyton gasped in horror. "YOU got a LAWYER?!"

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: I never actually filed a lawsuit. Chris paid me a hundred dollars to get back onto the show for some more drama. Funny thing is he gave me the exact dollars that I gave him from that bet I made last season with him saying that Noah and Bridgette wouldn't get together. Creepy how he didn't use the money, since I gave it to him a LONG time ago.

**Next Confessional**

Peyton: There is NO WAY Duncan is going to beat me this time.

**Confessional Ends**

"So the first challenge is to play the notes that correspond with the screen. You will get electrified with your guitar if you mess up in any way. GO!" Chris told everyone.

Lindsay played her guitar too fast, which caused it to set on fire. Ivan threw water on her, only electrocuting her. Duncan fell off the stage, eliminating him. Beth did not play at all, electrocuting her, and Tyler's guitar exploded. Leaving the last two to be Trent and Peyton.

Trent was playing his guitar basically while Peyton did many tricks. "Trent wins this round!" Chris announced.

Peyton was shocked at the results. "But I did all of those amazing tricks!"

"Trent wins because Peyton tried too hard." Chris told everyone.

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: That's your excuse?

**Next Confessional**

Ivan: What has happened between the episodes _Wawanakwa gone Wild! _And _Ocean's Eight or Nine?_ Last season, Peyton was caring yet competitive at the same time. Now, she's kind of becoming a jerk…

**Confessional Ends**

Everyone was then lead to the next challenge, where they had to maneuver through a red carpet. Peyton went up first.

"ACTION!" Chris called as Peyton ran out of the Lame-o-sine. She was able to dodge a photographer. Then someone went up to her for an autograph. "Will she sign? SHE WILL!" Chris called as Peyton signed an autograph. Peyton then smiled and ducked at the cameras. She then back waved at a groupie. "She went for the gift bag!" Chris called as Peyton swiped a gift bag from a random fan. She then passed the offer for a sandwich, and then encountered a bodyguard.

"Do you know who I am?" She told the bodyguard, who let her pass through.

Chris congratulated her on her victory. "Good call on getting the bag, because you keep my autobiography! Volume one!"

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: *reads autobiography* Can Chris's life be anymore boring? The only thing missing is a barf bag with Chris's face on it! *Barf bag falls in front of Peyton* Eww!

**Confessional Ends**

"Trent! You have the backstage pass and can start halfway!" Chris reminded him. "ACTION!"

Trent made his way onto the red carpet, where Trent spat on one of the photographers and broke the other's camera. A girl asked for his autograph, and gave the girl the finger in response. A girl was squealing at him, where Trent gave the girl his phone number. Trent then refused the sandwich by throwing the plate out of the chef's hands and kicked the bodyguard, allowing him access into the backstage.

Chris was surprised at his actions. "You just did what Duncan would have done!" He told him.

Duncan was up next, acting surprisingly opposite of his normal self. He allowed a photographer to take a picture of him, but got blinded and rolled into the backstage.

Beth was up next, who got a picture taken, but her glasses flew off and she couldn't see.

**Confessional Starts**

Beth: Why does everything happen to me?

**Confessional Ends**

Photographers kept taking photos of Beth, only for her to be blinded even more.

Tyler went up next, acting quite excited. He got a photo taken of him, but decided to speed things up by karate chopping everyone.

Lindsay went last, who acted like herself the whole time, with letting photographers take pictures of her, signing her autograph, and even hugging the groupie. Someone offered her a bag, which contained a Chris t shirt, which she gave to the groupie. She gladly accepted a bite of the sandwich, and cuddled the security guard, kissing him on the cheek, letting her go to backstage.

"The moment you've been waiting for!" Chris announced. "Your best shots! Let's see, Peyton ducked! Trent socked! Duncan tripped! Beth flipped! Tyler, if that's not a cry for help, I don't know what it is! Lindsay posed! We have a winner!" He said as he put the photos back in the envelope. "Lindsay!"

Lindsay cheered as Peyton became jealous. "But I did the best job at avoiding the paparazzi!" She complained.

"Who said you needed to avoid the paparazzi?" Tyler stood up for his girlfriend.

Chris agreed with Tyler. "Lindsay gets an advantage in the next round! Where you'll compete for invincibility!"

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: I'm a person who doesn't hold grudges for very long. Unless it's at people who make me lose! So when Lindsiot won, it took my years of medicating to let it all out. GAH!

**Confessional Ends**

"The ultimate rock star challenge will start now!" Chris started to explain. "Here, you'll trash the hotel room! Everyone has thirty seconds, Lindsay getting an additional ten seconds for her victory! ACTION!"

Everyone attempted to trash something, some people failing. Lindsay was jumping on the bed. "That's not a bad idea." Duncan told her. He then jumped on the bed, crushing it.

Duncan and Trent were very destructive at the challenge. However, Peyton was even more destructive. Peyton was about to throw the bed with Lindsay on it when the time was up.

"Lindsay! You now have your ten additional seconds!" Chris announced. Unfortunately for Lindsay, Peyton destroyed everything in the other thirty seconds, which nothing was left to destroy.

"Well, looks like Peyton wins this challenge." Ivan poorly told everyone.

At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, everyone was gladly voting off Trent although, Lindsay distracted Beth in voting herself off, making the bottom two Beth and Trent.

"The last Gilded Chris goes to… Trent." Chris announced.

Lindsay started to cry. "Why does it have to be Beth? Why can't I go instead?" She asked.

Peyton started to look a little sad as well. "Yeah, why can't Lindsay go?"

Lindsay gave her friend a goodbye hug, and the two were separated as Beth got into the Lame-o-sine, leaving Lindsay depressed.


	22. Crouching Peyton, Hidden Duncan

"That last challenge was exhausting." Lindsay complained.

"Lindsay, the challenge was six days ago," Peyton told her. "Remember, the cameras were having problems."

Lindsay giggled. "Oh, right! You were making those weird noises while that was happening!"

Peyton just looked at the camera with no expression.

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: Those weird noises were me trying to remember how to speak Swedish! Ever since I came to Canada, there has only been people speaking English, and the language that they call French. Because no Swedish speakers are all around me at the same time, my Swedish has been really rusty. I've even been using those translating sites to…

**Fast forwards some confusing things…**

So when I checked what they gave to me in Swedish to make sure it was correct in English, it came out completely different! Now, let's talk about…

**Ivan shuts off confession cam on purpose…**

**Confessional Ends**

Over with the host with Chef and Ivan, Chef was getting into a robe for the next challenge. "That looks good on you, Chef!" Chris looked please at the outfit.

He then went over to check out Ivan's robe, which he refused to put on.

"Yo, Ivan," Chris started to explain. "I know that you hate your robe, but you have to put it on."

Ivan glared at him funny. "Look, McLean!" He started to protest. "Being Chef and wearing that purple robe with the stupid hairstyle is bad enough. But I am NOT wearing the robe you got for ME!"

Ivan then held out his robe, which was pink and had silk flowers printed onto it. There was a perfume bottle on the side of it, along with a Chinese fan. "I'll wear it!" Chef decided.

"Not happening," Chris stated. "Being host is a difficult job, you know."

Ivan laughed. "I would love to see you be the assistant of one of us!"

**Confessional Starts**

Chris: He's clever. As much as I love my host job, I might just have to squeeze that challenge in for next season.

**Confessional Ends**

With the contestants, they all heard a loud gong. "Hey, why are we…" Duncan looked around where they were. "Come on! We're back at Camp Wawanakwa!" He said in an annoyed tone.

Chris then flew by, in his robe. "Whoa…" Tyler saw Chris. He then saw Chris take off wires. "Wires? I take back my whoa."

"Today's challenge will be based on kung fu movies!" Chris started to explain. "You will have to train hard. Ok?"

Ivan, who was in a black robe and a Conical Asian hat, snuck up to Chris. "You forgot to mention that the challenge is boys versus girls."

"I WAS GETTING TO THAT!" Chris yelled at his assistant, who smirked in return.

Peyton looked around and frowned. "That's no fair!" She yelled. "There are three guys and two of us girls!"

Chris looked at Duncan and handed him a stuffed llama. "Well, Duncan isn't competing in this challenge since he snuck off to go to the carnival!"

Duncan stared at him in anger. "Show us what games you played there, Duncan!" Peyton yelled, hoping to embarrass her boyfriend on TV.

Duncan then pretended to imitate riding a horse, but then gave up. "Ok, I was really out vandalizing a dark alley." He lied, since he was in the alliance with Chris.

"Now, that makes more sense." Peyton said.

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: I was given my part of the challenge earlier. I have to sabotage one of the two teams! Too easy. *sticks knife in confessional*

**Confessional Ends**

"Ok, so what's going on is that there will be one fighter and one trainer. You will have to work hard if you want to win. BEGIN!" Chris explained.

Tyler was forcing Trent to wax the cars. "Can you make him wax my car, too?" Chris asked Tyler.

"Which car is yours?" Tyler asked in return.

"All of them!" Chris laughed.

With the girls, Lindsay was forced to wax off Chef's chest hair. "Wax on, wax off!" Peyton yelled as Lindsay ripped off the hairs.

Then, both teams were doing push ups. Tyler was standing on Trent while doing this, so to outshine him, Peyton held a boulder while Lindsay continued her push ups. Tyler rounds up a moose and puts it on Trent's back while sitting on it. "Be one with the pain, my friend." Tyler told Trent.

Lindsay was then balancing, while Tyler served Trent "lunch". Peyton made a punching bag out of hay for Lindsay to punch.

Trent then started to punch a punching bag with Tyler's face on it. "Weak, lame!" Tyler tried to motivate him. "Come on, grandma! My cat punches better then you!" Tyler then thought of something that would enrage Trent. "Did I mention that I kissed Gwen last season?" This got Trent to the point where he made a hole into the bag and started to choke Tyler.

**Confessional Starts**

Tyler: FYI, I never kissed Gwen. So don't think about trying to murder me, Cody!

**Confessional Ends**

After all of the training, both Trent and Lindsay got into their robot suits. "Let's get this over with." Tyler said as he hesitated to move the joystick forward, not wanting to hurt Lindsay.

Tons of fighting happened, when Trent broke Lindsay's suit.

"Looks like the boys are the winners of the first challenge!" Chris explained. "This is where it gets exciting. Peyton and Lindsay, you are free from this challenge."

Chris then explained to the competitors that the boys had to climb up a cliff and give tea to the master (who was Ivan) and take the bonsai tree. The girls had to cook a meal with the seven deadliest fish.

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: Chris told me that we need some more drama on the show, so I went ahead and made that happen.

**Confessional Ends**

Trent and Tyler were making their way up the cliff when Duncan came besides Trent. "You do realize that Tyler has been attracted to Gwen for a while now, right?" Duncan lied. "Gwen is also attracted to him. Before Tyler's elimination last season, the two have been meeting up while you weren't around.

Trent resisted the urge to punch Duncan. "That's not true!" He yelled.

"Oh, it is." Duncan lied again.

When the two made it up the cliff, Trent punched Tyler, took the bonsai tree, and ran off with it, resulting in the win for him.


	23. 2013: Scruffy's Departure

It was a foggy middle of the night as it was about to turn into daybreak any minute. There was a gentle breeze with the cool fog, and it seemed as the surrounding area was by a lake in a Northern country.

That was when Chris McLean ruined the scene by emitting a loud sound into the air.

The final five contestants were annoyed as they went outside, still in their pajamas, as Chris was giving off a creepy grin.

"Welcome, one and all!" Chris yelled. "As you see, all five of you have gotten packages from the outside world. Enjoy!"

Ivan came by and handed the packages to their respective owners. As everyone opened their packages, they were surely surprised.

"Sweet," Tyler held out a tracksuit that was blue with orange stripes, with a headband and brand new shoes to match. "Thanks, dad! This tracksuit is impossible to get, and he was able to get it for me!"

When Lindsay took out her present, she squealed with joy. "Oh gosh! I'm in love with it!" Lindsay had a pocket purse in her hand made out of pink leather and had a golden chain.

Trent was surely shocked when he got his package. "Yes! I have my original guitar back!" Trent was holding his first guitar, which he strummed right away after getting his hands on it.

Peyton loved what she got from the outside world. "I got this picture back!" It was a picture of the time when Peyton had her very first cinnamon roll. Wasn't interesting to the other competitors, but it did have meaning to her.

"SCRUFFY!" Duncan let out a black and green tarantula onto his arm. "I missed you Scruffy! Yes I did…" Duncan started to baby talk.

**Confessional Starts**

Tyler: *is wearing new tracksuit* this thing is sick!

**Next Confessional**

Lindsay: *holds new bag* I'm in love!

**Next Confessional**

Trent: *plays guitar*

**Next Confessional**

Peyton: I was so cute as a child…

**Next Confessional**

Duncan: To everyone out there saying "OH GOSH! DUNCAN CAN DO ACTUAL BABY TALK!" You might want to zip it right now, since I'm armed and dangerous. *holds out knife*

**Confessional Ends**

Chris led the contestants to a roller coaster. "You will have to spend the rest of the night in this roller coaster."

"Chris." Ivan was about to talk. "It's almost sunrise."

"WHO ASKED YOU?!" Chris yelled back at him.

The contestants went into the roller coaster, when an alarm blared it's siren. "Whoa! You guys will have to fix the navigation system!" Chris told the contestants. "Good luck!"

Duncan noticed a joystick, which he pushed Lindsay towards. She was able to deactivate the system somehow. "YAY!" She cheered.

With his duties as the mole, Duncan tried to find a way to make more drama. Duncan noticed Lindsay's new purse and used it to smash the window. "YOU WILL HAVE TO PLUG THE HOLE IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES OR YOU'LL RUN OUT OF OXYGEN!" Ivan informed the contestants.

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: No duh.

**Next Confessional**

Chris: Some nerve that guy has!

**Confessional Ends**

"Stop stealing my lines!" Chris yelled at Ivan back in the control room.

"You have been messing up lately, McLean." Ivan informed him. That was when the two started to slap fight, which Ivan won by stepping on Chris's foot.

The contestants were still trying to figure out how to plug the hole. "Duncan! Give me your pillow!" Peyton demanded him.

"Can't," Duncan replied. "I already gave my pillow to Scruffy."

"Seriously?" Peyton glared at Duncan as she saw Scruffy strapped onto the floating pillow.

Lindsay and Peyton finally decided to place all of the pillows (excluding the one with Scruffy on it) into the hole.

The contestants emerged from the roller coaster, and Peyton, along with Lindsay, were able to come up with the order of who rides the Vomit Comet.

Before Lindsay could tell Peyton anything, Peyton had an order in her head. "Lindsay, Duncan, Tyler, Trent, and then mig."

"What the heck does mig mean?" Chris asked.

"It means me in Swedish. Duh." Ivan told Chris, who was ready to punch him in the face.

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: I'm getting there.

**Next Confessional**

Chris: What does Ivan want from me?

**Confessional Ends**

Lindsay entered the vomit comet with Scruffy attached to her hair. Only a few seconds in, Lindsay asked to leave, making her lose. "Where's Scruffy?" Duncan asked in a worried tone.

Lindsay turned around, trying to search for him, when Duncan saw Scruffy crushed to death at the end of Lindsay's hair. "Where is Rusty?" Lindsay wondered.

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: NO! SCRUFFY! *Starts to get tears in eyes*

**Confessional Ends**

Duncan went inside next, but he left early due to being depressed and leaking the ride with tears. Tyler was weirded out by Duncan's tears, but didn't vomit. "Thank goodness I wasn't wearing my new tracksuit." Tyler sighed in relief. Although, he barfed in the machine once he exited.

Trent was able to stay in the longest, with Peyton not participating at all.

At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, the bottom two was Lindsay and Tyler. "Ok, so the last Gilded Chris goes to… Tyler." Chris announced as he threw the Gilded Chris to Tyler.

Ivan dragged Lindsay into the Lame-o-sine while she was saying her goodbyes.


	24. Top Host

"Hey, don't hog the cooked scrambled eggs," Duncan scolded Tyler. "They are the only ones that have actual flavor!"

"Sorry dude," Tyler replied. "I really need to build up my strength if I want to be in the final three. I got voted out in a very unmanly way last time, and no way will that happen again!"

Peyton was impatiently looking at her watch, which then blared a siren. "Oh Duncan," She called him over. "It's time for you to give me a compliment!"

Duncan groaned as he attempted to say "You look really nice today."

Peyton didn't like the enthusiasm. "It was weak, but I'm hungry. You have to give me a compliment again in about an hour."

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: Last night, Peyton and I discussed "relationship stuff" and it sucked. The things she said were really ridiculous, like the fact that she's the only one in the relationship who can give the other pet names, and I have to give her a stupid compliment every hour. I don't care if Ivan will either hurt me or treat me like his best friend, but I'm ready to push that chick into a bottomless pit.

**Confessional Ends**

Chris walked in with a parrot on his shoulder shortly after. "Welcome to the animal buddy challenge!" He told everyone.

"Really?" Ivan sarcastically said from behind.

"Hey, it's difficult to come up with twenty five movie genres!" Chris replied.

"I'm talking about Total Drama Action itself," Ivan retorted. "You already ordered a third season, and you don't even know what it's going to be about! Listen McLean, I have a really good season idea, but I find it better if I host it."

Chris looked shocked. "Wait, YOU want to HOST the THIRD SEASON?" He then burst into laughter. "Really funny, Ivan. But I already decided what the third season shall be about. It's called TOTAL DRAMA DIRTBAGS!"

"Well, how about we make TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR, which would be so much better!" Ivan exclaimed.

The final four looked bored as they kept arguing. "Um, can we just start the challenge?" Tyler asked, confused.

Chris then led the contestants out of the tent, most likely to get out of Ivan's way. "This way, competitors!" He started to push Trent as Ivan followed behind.

**Confessional Starts**

Chris: It really is hard to come up with twenty five movie genres. It was either animal buddy, or guy in a coma. By the way, what would you rather watch? A reality show about teenagers living in a mansion, or a reality show about teenagers competing for a million big ones while traveling the world singing songs? The mansion was my idea, by the way.

**Confessional Ends**

There were four animals in different cages, which were a chameleon, a raccoon, a bear, or a shark.

"Choose one." Ivan told everyone, getting on Chris's nerves.

"I CHOOSE SHARK!" Peyton immediately blurted out.

Duncan was tired of her. "I'll take the bear."

Trent went ahead for the raccoon. "This guy looks useful."

"Great, I got stuck with a chameleon." Tyler looked down at his new friend, who changed into "Tyler Red"

"So everyone will have to train their animal to act like them." Chris explained. "START!"

After everyone was done, they all came back to get judged. Trent got a ten due to the relationship with his raccoon. Duncan got a six since the bear was vicious. Tyler got an eight since the chameleon was able to change into his hair color, eye color, tracksuit color, and skin color. Peyton didn't receive a point.

The next part of the challenge, everyone was dropped off at Camp Wawanakwa. "Find your way back to the abandoned film lot!" Chris called out to them.

All of the contestants attempted to find their way out. Eventually, Trent was the one who reigned victorious.

Two days passed until the other three contestants made it back. Tyler went MAD, while Duncan had a little bit of worry, where Peyton was nagging him. "YOU TRAITOR!" Peyton had found out about Duncan's deal.

**Confessional Starts**

Chris: I am deeply sorry if this episode was short. It was due to problems, also known as Ivan Berglund! It should also be announced that season three, Total Drama World Tour, will in fact be hosted by Ivan Berglund. Don't worry; it's a one time thing. I will be back to hosting by season four. Until then, I'm still here.

Ivan: Wait, I'm host of next season? Thanks, Chris! You won't be disappointed!

Chris: People are always weird…

**Confessional Ends**

At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, the two people with no Gilded Chris were Duncan and Peyton. "Peyton, looks like you will be taking the Lame-o-sine tonight!" Chris announced.

"First, I'm host of season three, now my sister is out? THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Ivan yelled.

"Uh, Chris," Duncan started to talk. "Where's my Gilded Chris?"

"Oh yeah," Chris pushed Duncan into the Lame-o-sine. "You're fired."

Peyton somehow got her hands on the results from that night and noticed Duncan voted for her. "WE'RE SO OVER!" She yelled as the Lame-o-sine drove away.


	25. Trivia or Tackle?

"Ahoy there, landlubbers!" was the first thing that both Tyler and Trent heard after they woke up. They both saw Chris in a pirate costume, with Ivan handling cannon, and the two tied up to a pole.

Tyler and Trent were then freed from the rope, resulting in a not so comfortable landing. "You will both be competing in pirate themed challenges, and then you will be shot back to the first set of the season."

The two boys were psyched to be in the final two, but the last night, Trent and Tyler became really close and didn't want to break their new friendship. "So, what's the first challenge?" Trent asked.

"Ok, so you will both have to clean the bathrooms that Chef just used with these," Chris started as he threw cotton swabs to the boys. "You will then have to take this flag and tie it to the pole, and come back down, where Chef will launch you to the monster set."

"Wasn't Ivan using the cannon?" Tyler asked.

"Well, he went down to the monster set, so the first person there will meet him. I will tag along with the second placer." Chris informed them. "START!"

Trent looked over at Tyler, who was feeling confident. "Good luck." Trent told him.

"Good luck." Tyler returned.

**Confessional Starts**

Chris: BORING! This is TOTAL _DRAMA_ ACTION, not TOTAL _THE TOP TWO GET ALONG WITH ONE ANOTHER_ ACTION!

**Confessional Ends**

After long amounts of work, Tyler got strapped into the cannon first and successfully made it to the movie set, not before face planting into the ground.

Ivan helped Tyler off the ground, and started to give him the instructions. "Ok, so you will relive all of what you survived through Total Drama Action with a physical portion! If you answer these questions correctly though, you will immediately move on without going through the roughness. Got it?"

"Crystal." Tyler replied.

Ivan then took out an index card and read off of it. "Who got the boot after the alien movie challenge?"

"Geoff and Courtney, they made out non stop." Tyler said.

Ivan wasn't happy with Tyler walking away, so he stopped it. "FOFFOW UP QUESTION!" He took out a different index card. "Where was the weirdest place those lovebirds made out?"

Tyler got confused. "How am I supposed to know that?"

Ivan snickered at Tyler's reply. "Courtney talked about it like non stop. Besides, I'm the asker of the questions, you answer."

"Like I listen to some girl blah, blah, blahing about her love life." Tyler told Ivan.

"Well, that's too bad!" Ivan pointed over to the monster, who was the alien for the challenge. "In the spirit of these lovebirds, you have to kiss this alien!"

Tyler went up to the alien and kissed it on the cheek, obviously disgusted by the kiss. "Eww, I'd rather kiss Heather!" Tyler yelled.

Right when Ivan and Tyler ran to the next movie set, Chris and Trent ran right up with the question, but not before getting into mechanical monster troubles.

Ivan went with the next question. "Ok, who got booted in the drama movie challenge, and what was the first name of the character he supposedly would have been playing?"

"Justin, and how am I supposed to know the follow up? I was a Gaffer!" Tyler yelled.

"WRONG! You now have to complete this challenge!" Ivan yelled.

Back with Chris and Trent, Chris started to cry. "Chris, what's wrong?" Trent asked.

"Oh, I'm having real problems with the next season. With Ivan as host, I don't know what I will do. Plus, Chef might quit. BUT HE CAN'T QUIT!" Chris then hugged Trent, creeping him out.

"Tyler's ahead of me, can we move on?" Trent said eagerly, having yet to receive the first question.

Back with Ivan and Tyler, Tyler strapped a saddle onto his back. "Tyler, since you weren't able to tell me what Owen's phobia is, you'll have to get crushed by the horse."

"I got it." Tyler told Ivan as he braced for impact.

"Ok, so who got voted off first and why, plus where was the weirdest place that they made out?" Chris yelled at Trent.

Trent had to think. "Geoff and Courtney, plus they made out on your tanning bed."

Chris shuddered at the memory. "Ok, moving on."

"Wait, I'm supposed to know what Duncan's heritage is." Tyler yelled at Ivan. "WHO CARES?!"

"NOPE!" Ivan retorted at Tyler. "You have to release the hounds, which can smell blood."

Trent knew the answer to the next question right away. "Owen has a fear of flying."

Chris was shocked at Trent's winning streak. "YOU'RE RIGHT!"

Tyler was trying to think of another question. "What was the color of the hair dye that got poured all over Heather's head this season? I don't know… red?"

Ivan slapped his forehead after hearing that. "You now have to watch The Miracle of Childbirth." He told Tyler. Tyler saw the movie start and shrieked right away.

Chris went over the question to Trent. "Isn't Duncan Norwegian, I don't know…"

"Let's move on…" Chris pointed over to the next movie set.

Tyler got many of the questions wrong, and had to run through a minefield blindfolded, and play sports with a bear.

"Justin's only line in his one man, one sentence show was S'up?" Trent remembered. "Cody belongs to a rich family and owns many things, including…"

"WE NEED TO MOVE ALONG!" Chris yelled.

Tyler was then carrying Ivan in a tuxedo over a bridge. "I don't know who's wedding that Noah was one of the groomsmen in. I'm his friend, but I'm not a wedding person!"

Ivan coldly glared at Tyler with his intimidating blue eyes and then muttered "Drop me, and you'll be dead."

After that, Trent got into a trivia rampage, answering everything correct, while Tyler was stuck riding the Vomit Comet, again. "Noah was one of the groomsmen in his oldest brother's wedding." Trent answered that question at the exact moment that  
Tyler was barfing.

"Where's Tyler?" Chris asked as he and Trent caught up. Ivan pointed over to where Tyler was standing and he went off.

"I already know the answer. Lindsay left after the space challenge." Trent told Ivan.

"Fine. Move on." Ivan pointed to where Chris and Tyler were standing.

Chris was happy when Tyler and Trent were neck and neck. "Ok, so the next question is, who was voted off of the animal buddy challenge?"

"PEYTON!" The two boys yelled at the same time.

**Confessional Starts**

Tyler: YES! I honestly don't care for Peyton, but I learned stuff about her so I can find out Duncan's weaknesses.

**Next Confessional**

Trent: Great! The one person who wasn't here long enough so I can learn anything about her! How can I do this?

**Confessional Ends**

After a winning streak, Tyler couldn't get the question right. "Ok Tyler! Your question is what color is Peyton thinking about right now?"

"SERIOUSLY?" Tyler yelled. "I don't know… blue?"

Back at the Aftermath studio, Peyton was angrily looking at the screen. "IT'S BURNT SIENNA! UGH!"

Since both Tyler and Trent got the question wrong, they got the most random challenge yet. They had to walk on red carpets moving the opposite direction you are heading to get to the finish. When they both got in, it was a tie.

"Oh snap! A tie!" Geoff yelled.

"Looks like it IS a tie!" Courtney shot her hands up in the air.

Tyler and Trent looked at each other. This was it. Who would win the million?


	26. The Aftermath IV: Musician vs Athlete

"Well here we are everyone! The finale of Total Drama Action!" A girl with brown hair and eyes with glasses said to the camera. She had a white shirt with a red heart on it, along with a brown jacket. She also had black pants with a red belt and pink shoes. "Who will win the musician, or the athlete? We'll find out!"

When Chris noticed the mysterious girl, he marched up to her right away. "Who are you supposed to be?" He yelled at her. "You're stealing my lines!"

Ivan laughed and walked up to the girl. "Oh, I thought it would be good to start out with some fresh contestants, so I found three teenagers to compete with the others, and she's one of them!"

The girl looked at Chris and smiled. "How rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Margot, and must I say, it's a pleasure to meet you Chris McLean."

Chris, Ivan, and Margot all walked to the Aftermath studio, where Margot took the seat next to the two other teenagers, an attractive Spanish guy, and a purple haired German Canadian girl. "Where have you been?" Courtney asked the adults.

"Yeah, we need to start!" Geoff told them.

Chris then took the main seat. "Ok Trent and Tyler! You now both have to sit in the winner's chair!"

Trent and Tyler both tried to squish into the winner's chair, and somehow made it. "I have no idea how we will do this." Trent said.

"Hold on!" Chris cried. "You will both have to do three things before we choose who wins the million! How about our three newcomers explain the rules? Let's start with… Margot! Since you're the only one I know…"

Margot stood up, placing a weird book to the side of her chair. "Ok, so first, both Trent and Tyler have to do improv, in honor of Total Drama Action!"

The purple haired girl stood up next. "Hi Chris! My name is Sierra, and I just want to say that I LOVE CODY!"

"ANNOUCE THE SECOND PART OF THE CHALLENGE!" Chris yelled at Sierra as Cody looked a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry. Ok, so the second part of the challenge is to write a script on your own," Sierra started talking. "OMG, once, I wrote a novel where Cody and I fell in love, and I sent it to a publishing company, but they told me it was too creepy…"

The Spanish guy made her stop talking. "My name is Alejandro, and I must tell you that the final part of the challenge will be to recruit some members of the peanut gallery and perform your script, which should be about two pages long. We will all then vote for a winner."

Trent and Tyler agreed to that as they stepped up to do improv first. "Ok, so what will happen is that each member of the final two will be given three things to act out, and then they will. The person who gets the most applause at the end will get an advantage." Chris explained.

Trent and Tyler both got their three characters and went into action. Trent stepped out first and sang a song while in tears.

_You ripped my heart out of my soul!_

_You never text me back anymore!_

_Now I remember the nights when we stared into the sky!_

_But now you make me feel like dirt!_

_And though I never told you that summer girl, _

_You were my entire world, _

_And now you're gone…_

Some people got teary eyed at Trent's improv song, but it was obvious that he wrote that song himself after he broke up with Gwen.

"Are you a depressed singer?" Gwen guessed.

"How did you know?" Trent said as he got applause.

Tyler went out next and started to be in slow motion. "Whoa! Touchdown!" He yelled while moving very slowly.

Bridgette got an answer first. "Are you reenacting football in slow motion?" She asked.

Tyler gave her thumbs up as he went backstage. Margot noticeably got suspicious at this point as she took out her book and wrote something down excitedly.

The next part of the improv was both of them together. "Would you like some vegetables?" Trent asked Tyler.

"EWW! I HATE VEGETABLES!" Tyler yelled as he tossed the bowl full of nothing aside. "Where can you get some meat around here? Hey, YOU look tasty!"

Harold shot his hand up right away. "It's pretty obvious that Trent's a human, and Tyler is the shark from Jaws about to eat him."

Both members of the final two got mad applause as they went backstage. They both went up together again, but weren't in a group.

Trent had a notebook in his hand, while Tyler was squirming on the ground, like he was having a spasm. "Is Trent an artist?" Sierra guessed.

Trent stepped aside as Tyler was still on the ground. "I must… swim away… but I can't swim…"

Alejandro knew the answer right away. "Are you a spider, trying to not get sucked into the drain of a sink?"

"How did you know that?" Tyler asked as he attempted to clean himself.

Chris looked around and decided the winner of the advantage. "I heard lots of applause to Trent, so he gets the advantage. A laptop!" Trent was handed a new laptop. "Tyler gets this!" Tyler was handed an old fashioned typewriter. "Start writing!"

After both of them finished their script, they had to perform it. "Trent, go first!" Chris said.

Trent had Gwen and Cody up for his skit. "Oh no! There has been a sighting of a robber, robbing the first banks he sees!" Trent yelled as Cody ran out, waving money around.

"EEE! CODY!" Sierra shrieked in excitement.

Trent's skit was done, which got applause, when Tyler, with his group of Noah and Lindsay went up.

"Ok, so at seven o two this morning, a cruise ship somehow blew up, and there are many people being rescued. Let's see this happy couple that somehow escaped." Noah went over to Tyler and Lindsay.

"I am wicked strong, so I was able to help the two of us get to safety." Tyler said as he finished his skit by kissing Lindsay. Everyone cheered, almost.

"BOO! I HATE THAT SKIT, IT SUCKED!" Margot yelled, throwing Courtney's wig at the couple.

Chris walked back out, where he took out a jar. "Ok, so now, it's time to determine a winner! You will go into this confessional and vote for a winner!"

**Confessional Starts**

Alejandro: Did you really think that I would reveal my vote to everyone? No way!

**Next Confessional**

Heather: I'm still not comfortable showing my hair to the public. I'm voting for Tyler, since Trent's little army caused this to happen to my gorgeous hair!

**Next Confessional**

Sierra: EEE! My first confessional EVER! I DEFINENLY know who I'm voting for!

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: I refuse to be predictable.

**Next Confessional**

Margot: I'm voting for Trent, mostly because I HATE the fact that Tyler and Lindsay are a couple. In my opinion, Tyler should be with BRIDGETTE! (Takes out weird book and shows a page with Tyler and Bridgette together) Trust me, it WILL happen.

**Next Confessional**

Noah: This is hard. Hmm…

**Confessional Ends**

"Ok, so I have the results in this jar!" Chris took out the first paper. "Tyler!" He then took out another paper. "Trent! One vote for Tyler, one vote for Trent."

Chris stuck his hand in the jar again. "ANOTHER vote for Tyler. Also another one! Three votes for Tyler, one vote for Trent."

Chris took out two more papers. "TRENT! That's a tie. Now the next vote goes to… Cody?"

Sierra giggled in excitement. "I COULDN'T HELP IT! I LOVE CODY!"

Chris tried to ignore that as he took out the final paper. "Ok, so the winner of Total Drama Action is…"

Everyone stared into anticipation, waiting for an answer. After a minute of intense waiting, they got the winner.

"Tyler." Chris announced.

"I won?" Tyler excitedly asked. "SWEET!" Chris then handed Tyler the million dollar case.

Ivan took out a microphone and a piece of paper. "I hate to ruin your victory Tyler, but before you can celebrate, I will announce the competitors competing in TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!"

Alejandro, Sierra, and Margot went up front. "Of course, these three will compete. The other competitors will be Cody, Noah, Gwen, Bridgette, Lindsay, Courtney, Heather, Tyler, Harold, DJ, Owen, Peyton, Izzy, and Duncan!" Ivan announced.

Trent went up to Tyler and patted him on the back. "You really deserved it man. Especially since how much of a jerk I was this season. Good luck in season three!"

"Try to survive the aftermaths." Tyler replied to him as he went along with the third season cast.

**Confessional Starts**

Margot: You still might be confused on who I am. I am an International Supershipper! If you have no idea what those are, then you're lost!

**Next Confessional**

Cody: Do I really have to be in the season with creepy stalker?

**Next Confessional**

Sierra: I LOVE CODY!

**Next Confessional**

Tyler: You don't know how awesome I feel! I just won a million bucks. Now, I can try and make it two million!

**Next Confessional**

Courtney: (sobbing) I already miss you Geoff. I'll win it for the both of us, my shmooky boo!

**Next Confessional**

Alejandro: I know for a fact that I will win this thing. I can even beat other baddies like Heather or geniuses like Noah. Watch out, Total Drama Dorks. The new guy is coming for ya.

**Confessional Ends**


End file.
